Treasured Legends: and Ayashi no Ceres Sequal
by Caeta
Summary: Did the story really end? Come with Takara on her celestial journey.What happens when Toya strikes a deal with Ceres regarding the fate of his daughter? Will Takara be able to rescue them in time? Update! Takara finds out about her powers,read to find out
1. Prologue

Ceres Celestial Legend

OVA Story Version 1

Prologue

It's been a year since Ceres got her celestial robes back, since the C-project was put to a halt, since the boat sank, since many people sacrificed their lives for their loved ones, and since Aya had her baby. The baby, Takara, is now a year old.

Now since it has been at least a year it might mean that Toya might die soon, but he doesn't want to die. He feels that one or two years haven't really been that long, and he wants to live a longer life with Aya. So he went to the shrine of the celestial maiden to ask Ceres or any other celestial maiden that's up there for extra life.

"Celestial maidens of the heavens please let me stay on earth for as long as man kind could live. I'll sacrifice anything for this, please," he prayed. Ceres understood his love for Aya so she decided to discuss with the other maidens in heaven.

Some said since he is in love with her that they should offer him extra life so he can be with his family. While, others say he shouldn't after all God chooses when a person dies so this has to happen. The argument started to spread across the heavens until the Buddha decided to put this argument to a halt.

"To put this conversation to a stop I've decided…"

"Please tell me it's to give him more life. He loves his wife and wants to stay with his family," one maiden pleaded.

Another maiden disagreed, "Let's not, he's destined to die so live with it."

Ceres asked, "Just tell us please I agree with the first maiden. These two people are in love; don't take that love away from them please?"

The Buddha sighed, "Well after careful consideration I and the gods and goddesses of heaven decided that…"

One very glistening and beautiful night Ceres appeared in Aya and Toya's bedroom with a gleaming necklace that had the mark of the celestial maidens. When he saw her he was figuring maybe his prayer wouldn't be answered. Plus some prayers the heavens will answer and sometimes they aren't answered at all. But when he saw that necklace he thought maybe that would give him the life until she pointed at him and a beam of light spread through the room.

Ceres told him, "Toya, you will be able to live a long life well until Aya dies, but there's something you have to do first. You have to put this necklace on Takara otherwise you will die. Now, I asked the maidens and gods to grant this wish for you, so don't worry everything is taken care of just put this necklace on Takara."

"But what is the significance of that necklace anyway?" he asked.

Ceres explained, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that. This necklace means that Takara has to become a celestial maiden who is trying to look for a treasure of some sort. So Toya listen carefully you have to put this necklace on her, and no one should find out what took place tonight and if Aya or anyone finds out what happened to Takara then that's fine. But if you tell them then I'm afraid you and Takara have to die."

"Then when should I tell Takara that she is a celestial maiden?' he asked.

"The day she turns 14 you must tell her and make sure Aya doesn't find out about this. I know that this maybe like a sacrifice, but I'm doing this because I understand that you want to be with Aya as long as possible. So don't worry you're the one who can help your daughter through this," Ceres described.

Toya accepted, "I'll do it then."

Toya took that necklace off of her hands and got out of bed to put that necklace on Takara. Ceres disappeared into heaven, and Toya got up to put that cursed necklace on Takara. Once he clipped that charm on her, her life will be almost like her mother's, but it was an obligation he had to do in order to stay with his beloved. When he went back to his room he kissed Aya on the forehead and went back to sleep and held Aya tight in his arms.

"I'll always be with you," he whispered.

Back at the Mikage's side, apparently Kagami had a son, Rin. A year ago when Rin was a year old his father died because of the C-project, but he put the Mikage corp. on Rin's will. When his mother saw that will she got so rabid. S

he doesn't want Rin to be like his devious, maniacal father that's why she left him, so she decided to put that will with all of her husband's belongings. She cleaved out the wooden tiles of the floor and put that will inside the dusty storage space. Even though Rin was only two years old he wondered why he never had father, so he decided to search for evidence to see if he ever had a father.


	2. Thirteen Years Later

Ch. 1

13 Years Later

Thirteen years later Rin is fourteen turning fifteen, and still he didn't know anything about his father. Everyday of his life he wondered what his father was like if he ever had one. Whenever Rin mentions his father to his mother, his mother would always beat him up like he committed a crime. That's why he's been searching for clues around his house, but whenever he tries to go into his mom's room she'd beat him up as well. At school was even worst. Whenever people try to talk to him he'd push them away like they were toys. No one could break that barrier that surrounded him, but one student broke it and became part of that it and that person was Naroki. The reason Naroki broke that barrier was because he kind of had the same troubles as Rin's. He's trying to find his birth parents, he's good-looking yet he's considered a nerd in his class, he wants to know who he is, he doesn't get along with his step-parents, and his step-parents always beat him up whenever he doesn't appreciate anything they give him. So now they're like glue, they can't separate from each other. Almost like as if they were siblings, and they can open to each other whenever they want. Then one very strange and ominous day Naroki went to Rin's house to help him find out if he even had a dad. Rin's mom was late at work so this was the perfect opportunity. The two searched high and low everywhere in the house, but they didn't search one room though. That room was Rin's mom's room, so they went inside the mysterious untouched room. They searched everywhere as well they even checked if there were any trap doors or secret passageways to anything paranormal. Naroki thought they should just give up and try again, maybe the evidence will magically appear. Rin was about to agree with him until he stepped on a board that made a hollow sound, so he pried the board open and saw many things about his father. What he did for a living, what his occupation was, his pictures, and abruptly he saw a piece of paper that had his father's belongings. Rin knew that was a will and all those belongings now belonged to him, but when he stumbled across the part where it said that he now owned Mikage corp. he was furious that his mom hid that from him. If he found that out a couple years ago he would've been famous, and he'd getaway from his mother's beating and the way things have been. Then he landed on two words that he might want to continue doing, and those two words were the "celestial project". Rin told Naroki to get out for a while, but by the time Naroki was going out, Rin's mom came into the room. When she saw the two boys who snooped into that wooden tile. She became more enraged than ever that she threw a glass photo frame at her son's head. Rin felt that throbbing urging pain that went through his body from all the beatings she did previously to him. He figured it was time for payback, so he a dagger in the tile. Rin put down the will and took out the dagger. He pointed that dagger to the ground, and then he threw the sharp and deadly dagger at his own mother. Luckily, it only aimed at her leg when she saw that weapon on her she took Naroki shoulder and started to choke him. Rin had to do something or else his true and only friend would die in his mother's hands. He looked down at the storage space to see if there was any other weapon he can use, and then he came across a pistol that shot very poisonous bullets. Even though he might miss and kill his friend, he took it and aimed it at his mother. Naroki broke free of Rin's mother's hands, and she came collapsing down on the bedroom floor. Rin knew that he might get arrested for this and Naroki couldn't believe what he just saw. They two friends decided to runaway since first they might end up going to jail or juvenile hall, second so Naroki and Rin can get over what happened, so Naroki can find out what happened to his parents, so they can get away from everything they've been through, and Naroki can get away from the beating pain. The boys packed everything they needed, and since Rin had the will he decided to start another Mikage corp. building on a far off island where nobody would know them.

Since 13 years passed Takara is now thirteen going on fourteen. For Takara life has been going great for her. She has friends, a good school, a great family, and almost good grades. But there's something in her that will make her life in danger. So she's off to go to school with her friends Keiko and Shinri.

"Bye mom, bye dad," she yelled.

Aya yelled back, "Bye, Takara get home early." When Takara was leaving Toya came across something in the paper, that a Mikage was killed a couple nights ago.

"Aya come here for a sec," Toya called.

Aya answered, "Why, what happened?"

He told her, "Just take a look at this. It says that a Mikage was killed a couple nights ago. Do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, that the fact that my family was pretty famous for them to get on paper," she realized in a dim-witted way. Then Toya bonked her on the head.

"Aya, focus this might mean that maybe some Mikages are out there and might want to start what they started fourteen years ago. I'm not saying that it's true but I'm just assuming," he exclaimed.

Aya replied, "First off, don't bonk me on the head that's my job to bonk you and second that's impossible all of the Mikages were killed fourteen years ago. Remember on that boat. Unless maybe someone who worked for the project survived and wants to continue the project again."

"Well, that could've happened or someone wants revenge for killing their parents or their friends," Toya assumed.

Somehow in a way Toya knew that there was another Mikage out there waiting for Aya or Takara to appear upon their doorstep. So now he knew that he really did have to protect his family especially Takara. After all, she had to search for something.

Meanwhile after school, Takara was at her favorite hang out slash place, which is the poetry café. This is place where Takara and her friends hang out everyday after school. Since while her mom is into singing she's into writing poetry. She even wrote some on her free time most of them referring to magic and fairies.

"Hey, Takara, I'm just curious why do you always wear that necklace?" she pointed out.

Takara answered, "To tell you the truth I don't really know. I just had this ever since I was a baby, and whenever I take it off though I feel weird."

Shinri assumed, "Maybe it's because you have something very magical that's stirring inside you. Like me I feel like I already can do some spells."

"Yeah, and people call you Shinri the dumbo, the great magician who doesn't know how to do magic," Keiko insulted.

Shinri defended, "If I'm a dumbo then how am I passing every class and you're failing every class. Huh cuz?"

He got his backpack and took out his nice yet dense cousins report card. Then he smacked that report card on the table, and Takara saw how many inadequate grades there were. Keiko felt very chagrin when Shinri put that report card on the table. Takara didn't want to say anything even though she wants to give Keiko a little pep talk she still didn't want to say anything.

"Hey, I have a passing grade in art and gym," she continued, "And what the hell are you doing with my damn report card?"

Shinri argued, "Gee, not my fault you have things laying around all the time."

"Um, guys have you ever noticed that our lives are well just plain and normal?" Takara wondered.

Kieko questioned, "What's wrong with just plain and normal?"

"I'm not saying anything is wrong with it," Takara continued, "It's just that everything is always the same even everyday is the same. I want something magical to happen, like I don't know a bird takes me to a place where there's no troubles."

"Well, if you want something magical to happen then I can do this little magic trick you'll love," Shinri insisted.

"No!" Takara and Keiko yelled.

Takara stated, "Shinri, the last you tried to use a little magic everything in the room turned into black, putrid foam, and then rats came out."

"Oh, please that problem wasn't even that big," he scoffed.

"Your parents had to call animal control because of those filthy vermin. And then everyone in the neighborhood wondered what that commotion was, and people smelled funky for at least a week. Well that was actually me and Takara though," Kieko explained.

Takara pointed out, "That's true even my neighborhood was wondering what that bedlam was about. And my parents nearly isolated me because of that stagnant smell."

"So what? That trick was overrated anyway. This trick will definitely cheer everyone up, but since you don't really want to see it I guess won't do it," he confirmed.

"Thank you," Kieko thanked in relief.

Takara and her friends always have a great time especially when they're joking around or just plain laughing. Yet Takara still wants something spontaneous to happen in this stodgy small town. Even if her life is perfect she wants an entertaining event to happen in her life, and she wants it to happen right now. Apparently it probably will. Then all of a sudden her heart was throbbing telling her that something bad was going to happen, and her chest was throbbing with so much pain that she started to sweat.

Shinri asked, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, don't worry I'm fine," Takara answered.

Abruptly, a woman from outside let out a scream because her kid was stuck on the road or something. That was when Takara jumped off her chair to save that little boy. She had to dash through many people to get to the busy car filled street. When she finally got on the streets she held that little boy in her arms like how a mother would protect her own child. A car came racing right in front of her, so she held that boy even tighter knowing that she was going to get steam rolled over by that car until something strange happened. A very florescent light came toward her, and when she looked down the boy wasn't there in arms anymore. Random images were appearing right in front of her as if she was at this place she was seeing. Then her necklace started to hover in front of her, and then it started to glow before she knew it she was right in front of the car again. When she closed her eyes as the car came closer. Then car let out a screech right in front of her, and knowing the car had stopped she picked up the boy to give him to his mother.

"Oh, thank you very much," the woman thanked.

The boy said, "Thank you very much kind lady."

Takara answered, "No problem."

"Takara!" Shinri yelled.

"We saw the whole thing out the window. Are you alright?" she asked.

Takara replied, "It's OK I'm fine. A little traumatized, but I'll be OK. You know, I'm just going to walk home by myself."

"Are you sure it's pretty rough out there and it's getting dark?" Shinri asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me just, you can walk Kieko home. I'm just going to go now," Takara stuttered. She walked away with no other expression than the one she just had when that light flashed.

Then that feeling she felt before came back again it was like pile of tree branches just piled on to her. When she looked up a small, crimson rose began to grow graciously, and she pulled it off the ground. When her feeling of uneasiness past, Ceres was above and looking down on earth to see how Takara was doing since she hasn't figured that she's a celestial maiden.

"Please, let me help her I want to help this child so she won't suffer like her mother. I mean you saw what happened," Ceres asked.

But the Buddha just turned around so she could only see his back, but Ceres chased him. She didn't want to give up on Takara, and that was because she knew that Takara needed more help than anyone.

Ceres threatened, "Let me help her or else I'll do this on my own, and I may need to ask what it this treasure she has to look for?"

"Ceres, you know that doing something without permission is dishonorable. And this treasure is a treasure that will help celestial maidens survive in heaven," he exclaimed.

Ceres asked, "What's the story of this treasure?"

"I'll tell you. Long ago in ancient China there was a dragon named, Fucanglong. He was the dragon of the treasures, and there was this specific treasure that he was suppose to guard for celestial maidens. Then there were a couple of other ordinary girls that helped him when he was in pain, so he granted them some special powers and they became celestial witches that protect celestial maidens. Then China broke out in a war and when some people saw the dragon and the treasure the people charged for it until the celestial maiden died for him, and then the dragon came to Japan. He stopped at a pine tree, and when a celestial maiden saw him she took care of him. Then he had to leave and protect the other treasures he had in China and so he left the treasure to the celestial maiden. She promised him that she would protect it with her life. Later she became very ill and she held that treasure close to her for ten nights. After ten nights she died and left the treasure letting it bury under the mucky soil, so she turned into a necklace. That's why when a person puts on that necklace they have celestial powers and the person has to find a treasure. But since the celestial maiden broke her promise she was punished. That punishment was that she couldn't turn back into a celestial maiden until she recovers the treasure, and I erased her memories of the encounter with the treasure and the dragon to challenge her even more," he explained.

Ceres asked, "Why punish her, she was ill?"

He answered, "Well really she turned into the necklace then left the treasure behind. Breaking a promise is a very dishonorable thing, you know that."

"Then what does this treasure look like? And is it true that this maiden had other special powers though? Cause I've heard of her before my robes were stolen," Ceres asked.

He replied, "Oh Ceres, you're filled with many questions. Well, only the maiden knows what it looks like. I don't know what it looks like, and neither will Takara unless she uncovers the maiden's memory. And yes, this maiden had a special power with plant life. Lately plants haven't been thriving because of her. You see I send her down every spring to make plant life grow, and since Takara is down there she can repair the damages that human kind has damaged. You'll be able to help her though, but only seven times no more than that."

Ceres bowed her head and flew away. She knew that she couldn't help earlier though, so she just wandered around heaven and wondered what her adventure will be like when she finds out. Although she did wonder if she's going to have a love life or not, and if she finds one early like her mother then it'll be the same story all over again.

Back on earth, Takara kept wondering what was that feeling inside of her. It wasn't any type of sensation that was stirring inside or anything, but it was almost like a chill going down her spine. All of a sudden while she was walking home she bumped into a boy and dropped almost all of the stuff that was in her book bag.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Don't worry it's OK," the boy responded. She kneeled down on dry dirty sidewalk to pick up her stuff, and the boy who bumped into her helped her. When Takara looked up she saw the man, and once she was finished picking up her stuff he held out his hand to help her get up.

"Oh, thank you very much," she thanked.

"It's no problem at all. You live around here?" he asked.

She answered, "Yeah, pretty much. What about you? Did you just move here?"

"I did just a couple days ago. My names Naroki and yours?" he asked.

She stuttered, "I'm Takara."

"You do know that it's dangerous for someone to be alone in at night," he imposed.

She told him, "Well, I prefer being alone. After all, it's a full moon very radiant and come on you've got to love that glistening light."

He offered, "But even if you do prefer being alone I think I should at least walk you home. Even if it is a full moon."

"I guess so," she smiled.

As they were walking Takara smiled every time Naroki talked about anything whether if it was school, writing, and even a little bit of magic. She hasn't smiled this much since she's been feeling these constant pains. When they arrived at the fence of Takara's house, Takara was upset when she arrived at her house. She felt so elated when they were talking to each other, but most things have to end.

"Well, I'll see you around," Takara implied.

"Yeah, well see you," Naroki answered.

Then he left Takara right in front of the fence to her house, but then many statements and questions started to pop into her head. _"I wonder when I'm going to see him again. He was very handsome and very cute."_ All she did was just smile as he walked home. In the house Aya was being a little bit meddlesome since she was looking out the window to see if her daughter was home yet. Aya does this a lot because first she wants to see if Takara got home safely and second to see if Takara comes home with a boy.

"Aya, what are you doing?" Toya asked.

Aya stated, "I wanted to see if Takara got home, and she's here almost"

"I saw the guy. And don't even think about pushing her."

"Toya, why do you insinuate that?" she asked.

He replied, "Cause ever since Takara was born you've always been wondering if she's going to have a nice love life. And she's way too young to be dating right now."

"For goodness sake she's almost fourteen. That's when I started liking boys," Aya argued.

Toya responded, "Then two years later you got pregnant."

"Hey, I was seventeen when I was pregnant with her," she continued, "Plus it wasn't my fault I got pregnant."

"Actually, it was your fault you're the one who fell in love with me," he implied.

"Gee, and that's a bad thing?" she scoffed.

He explained, "No, what I'm trying to say is that don't tell her to date now. She might get the wrong message to run off with a boy when she was your age. I'm already worried because she's growing up and turning fourteen in a few more days."

Then the door opened and Takara kicked her shoes off, and went to the living room. When she got to the living room she saw her parents bickering again. Almost every night when she gets home it's like she came home at a bad time or it's kind of like she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Still, she finds it entertaining whenever they argue about anything all Takara does is sit and watch them go on and on. Yet Takara could tell this fight was about her.

"Um, hi mom and dad. Is there something wrong?" she questioned.

"No, don't worry it's nothing. Your mother is just being nosy again."

Takara sighed, "Mom, I'm old enough to walk home alone warily. So please, can't you just let me get home in peace?"

"Sweetie, it's at night and there's a lot of deleterious things happening at night. Oh, and who's the boy?" Aya asked.

Takara groaned, "Mom, he's just nobody. I bumped into him on my way home, and he offered to walk with me since it was dim out. That's all nothing serious."

"If he walked you home maybe he's attracted to you," Aya implied.

"Aya, don't start," Toya continued, "Takara you know better than to date. So please let's not have any date discussions?"

"Don't worry dad I'm not going to date anyone anytime soon. Like you said before I should wait until college," she quoted.

"Glad to hear you say that."

Takara informed, "I'm going to turn in early. And if you ask I'm not hungry I ate at the café. Well, good night." Whenever Takara heard those lectures that her dad gives her she completely eludes him. She's been trying to find a guy she could love and stay with, but she knows that fairy tales don't happen in reality. Still, she tries to find her flawless attractive prince who will stay with her until death. A couple of guys asked her out at her school, and she turned them all down since none of those guys look like they're chivalrous and loyal. But she had crushes on guys at her school, and then once she got to know them she fell out of love with them. Although, she did seem to have some feelings for Naroki, but still doesn't know if she actually likes him. After all, she only walked home with him and the only thing she does know is that he's trying to find his parents, and she doesn't want to get in the way or be a distraction to him. Takara didn't really say much to her mother about him though. Still Aya knows that her daughters been bitten by the love bug, but a certain someone who doesn't want his daughter to love someone at an early age. Aya knows that Toya will get upset whenever she pushes Takara in liking someone. All Aya can say is that it helps a child if they at least focus on puppy love, but still Toya disagrees with her statement. He believes that it might be best if she falls in love with someone when she's in college that way she can get a good education and then get married. Takara decided to get away from that love subject and think about what happened this afternoon. So she went to bathroom to take a shower in order for her to get rid of all that tension in her body. She was hoping all that hot water could help her get over what happened this afternoon. Then she washed her face and brushed her teeth and went to her room. And she's still thinking about what happened during her encounter with that car and what happened when she was at that café. Abruptly, the feeling started to overcome her again, her chest felt numb, and her head was throbbing and hurting as if a pile of stones just buried her alive, and her knees felt weak as breakable twigs. Then Toya came into her room that was when the feeling finally passed on, yet sweat was dripping down her face. Once Toya saw the dripping, damp sweat running down her head, he might've known what happened to her. Takara asked her father if he could help her through these feelings she's been going through lately.

"Takara, are you OK?" he asked.

Takara answered, "I'm fine, dad."

At the café and now wasn't the only time when she had this urging, stirring feeling inside her. About a week ago she had a huge headache that she nearly got lightheaded, and then she almost pushed Shinri to the busy street. Then there was another time when she nearly fainted at school because her knees felt so wobbly. Another time was when she was out sick for a week, and then her chest was in so much pain that unusual things started to happen like when she needed a towel, it was right there next to her.

"Dad, do you know what's been happening to me lately?"

Toya exclaimed, "I don't know. You haven't been talking about what's been happening to you. Although, we received many calls from your school saying that you've been having these headaches or asthma attacks. What has been happening to you lately?"

Takara explained, "I don't know. It's just that I've been having these peculiar pains and these pains happen everyday now. I even sweat on occasion for no reason at all. Dad, I'm panicking here I don't know what's going on with me. I mean I already reached puberty, and what is this suppose to be? Me having extra stages of puberty in my life, and my chest is throbbing with pain everyday. What's that suppose to mean? That I'm getting a bigger chest?"

"OK, let's not get into that. Well, maybe I do know what's going on with you lately."

Takara hesitated, "Then, what is it then?"

"Takara you've never heard of celestial maidens have you?" Toya asked.

"No I never heard of them," Takara asked, "What are they?"

"Well, celestial maidens are these beautiful angels that live in heaven and they descend to earth every year to bathe in the oceans. But there's a ticket to going back to heaven once they come to earth, they have to have their celestial robes. Sometimes men who see them want the maidens to become their wife, but the maidens always end up going back to heaven anyway. Although, there is this one story about a celestial maiden who didn't get her robes back until several years passed," he explained.

Takara asked, "Why was there a prophecy?"

"There was no prophecy it's just that the man became obsessed with having her power, so he hid the celestial robes in the ocean that way no one could get it. Before he became obsessed with her power the man and the celestial maiden fell in love. So the real reason the celestial maiden stayed was because the two people loved each other very dearly. The maiden even had a child with him. Later he became so obsessed with her, so she was forced to kill him. Several years later she found the robes and went back home with the man she loved," he explained.

Takara was very confused about that story. Now she has a plethora of questions that it's going to take up the whole night to answer them, but she decided to ask the essential questions. Yet for some reason she smiled at the end of the story. Was it because the celestial maiden went back home or was it because the celestial maiden was reunited with her beloved or was it both? Nothing was really clear to her at all.

"Where, did they meet? And I thought that guy died so how could he have been reunited with the maiden?" Takara asked.

Toya replied, "The first question you don't want to know. And the man didn't really get killed yet, he and the celestial maiden was reincarnated. So generation after generation they were reincarnated until the celestial maiden found her robes and the man's reincarnation died."

Takara asked another question, "OK, but how does this story have to do with me?"

"Maybe your life is kind of like the celestial maiden's," he answered.

"I don't get it. How? She had to go through puberty?"

"That's not how your life relates to hers. You see after being reincarnated from generation after generation she's struggled a lot like you. Although, you are more aggressive than her, and not that volatile cause I heard from many people who told that legend that she was easily aroused. And the only thing I'm concerned about is if you're going to start dating and falling in love," he implied.

Takara laughed, "Don't worry dad I'm not going to date anyone anytime soon."

"That's good to hear. Goodnight."

"Night dad."

Toya kissed Takara on the forehead, and Takara turned off the light and put the blanket over her body. Then she slowly dozed off and hopefully she won't dream at all tonight. When she shut her eyes there was this levitating, pale, ghost-like creature in the darkness. She thought she was dreaming so she opened her eyes, and this creature wasn't surreal it was really something that was floating in the crisp air. All Takara though was that it was just some dust that was carried by the wind until the creature took the shape of a comely woman with golden eyes and silky indigo hair. The woman walked gracefully up to her, and then she tapped Takara's forehead then this luminous light shined throughout her room. All of a sudden the woman disappeared. Takara wondered what she did to her then she felt really droopy. So she plopped her head on her pillow and slowly dozed off.

"Ceres!" the Buddha yelled in rage. "I thought I told you not to go on and assist her until the day of her birthday."

"Sir, I wasn't assisting her. Well, I was. But only because she was wondering about the story about me, so tonight she's going to have dreams about what happened when I was on earth. Not to mention her birthday is only two days away so I decided to help her a little bit earlier," she debated.

The Buddha stated, "OK, not only you didn't get my approval, but you also gave her extra dreams about her past growing pains. I know you always like to give extra but sometimes no one needs the extra nightmares in their dreams! Now, go and see what Rin is doing after all his intentions are like his dad. Actually, his brain is like his dad."

"First of all those dreams aren't nightmares they're memories of what happened to her," Ceres continued, "Secondly, Rin has his own set of brains. He doesn't need his father's, and trust me his intentions aren't even near to his father's. Trust me I saw what was coming up."

"To Takara those are nightmares to her. She doesn't want to relive it. Plus if you did scrutinize into the smoke shrine the smoke from those sticks are defective and the smoke changes color that indicates the future of that person won't come true. Just go and see what Rin is up to if Takara is involved with that other boy this may cause conflict," he argued.

Ceres sighed, "Yes, sir I'll get right to it."

No matter if she was exasperated she still needed to follow the orders of the Buddha. Reason: the celestial maidens are loyal companions to the Buddha's therefore they help each other. Since Ceres request was granted she has to return the favor. So she flew down to see what that malignant Rin is about to do with his newly established Mikage corp.


	3. Dealing and Farewells

Ch. 2

The Truth

Rin was searching through the Internet to find out about his father's side of the family. As he searched and searched he finally found a family tree of his kin. He clicked on most of the names most of the recent family members, and then he clicked on Aya's name. The computer showed her whole profile where she lived and who's she married to. Then he found out that she had a reincarnation in her that reincarnation was Ceres a volatile celestial maiden who needed to get her robes back. Once she got the robes back Ceres went back to heaven and Aya had a daughter. When Rin clicked on Takara's name nothing really showed up all it had was her age and picture.

"Well I'm guessing this was useless to look up my family history. I should search for celestial maiden descendents instead maybe that will get me somewhere," Rin said to himself.

"To whom are you talking to?" Naroki asked as he came through the door.

Rin stuttered, "Oh, no one myself I guess."

"You're really stressing over this project aren't you?" Naroki asked. "Hey, don't worry I promise I'll help you through this your dad probably would've wanted you to finish this."

"Thanks man. You're a really good friend," he complimented.

Abruptly these voices slithered into Rin's head, and his head was now throbbing with pain. He hoped this wasn't a reminiscence of what happened with him and his mother throughout the years. Instead, it was a voice. A voice that was so daunting and horrifying that Rin fell off of his seat. Naroki saw him tumble to the ground, so he rushed up to help him up. But then these words kept getting into Rin's head. _"Don't do this you're making a colossal mistake. This is something you'll regret for the rest of your life." _Rin kept straining to get those words out of him cause he knows this is right.

"Rin, Rin. Are you OK?" Naroki asked.

Rin replied, "Yeah, don't worry I'm fine. My head was panging."

"OK, good cause I thought something else was happening." Then the picture on the computer caught Naroki's eye. "Rin, do you know who she is?"

"Yeah, of course she's my dad's cousin's daughter. Why do you somehow know her?" Rin questioned.

"I just met her today," Naroki continued, "I offered her to let me walk her home. Man, I can't believe she's related to you then again she is a little bit headstrong like you."

"I am not headstrong! And you walked her home. Looks like somebody has a little crush on someone," Rin sang.

Naroki implied, "I do not. It was dark out and I couldn't let someone get lost or kidnapped."

"Yeah right Naroki I could see you lying right there. You've always been transparent as glass man."

Naroki said in annoyance, "No way. Dude, I didn't come with you to flirt with girls I came because I want to assist you with this project. Plus when that girl talked I had a feeling that she was under a lot of stress so being in a relationship with her will probably be hard enough for her. Anyway, did you find out anything about your family's history or the descendants of celestial maidens? Then again I don't really think there are more descendents of celestial maidens since most of them died."

Rin asked in curiosity, "The projects about celestial maidens? How did you know?"

Naroki hit Rin on the head and Rin let out an ouch. Then Naroki went inside his book bag to dig out the information about the project there were going to conduct. Once Naroki took it out he pointed to a section where the heading said 'About the Project'.

"This is why you read! No wonder you got an F in English, you never read first. Why were you even looking at your family tree anyway?" Naroki complained.

"I was just wondering if I had any other family beside me, my dad, and my mom," Rin continued, "Although, now you mention celestial maidens my dad's cousin had a celestial maiden inside of her named Ceres. I'm just wondering if her daughter, Takara, has Ceres's reincarnation. Say Naroki, you said you knew her, so maybe you could find out if she is the reincarnation. That'll be the first step of the project."

Naroki debated, "I don't think so. It's wrong to mess with a girls feelings just create your own personal game. Sorry, dude I can't do this."

"But, Naroki if she is the reincarnation then it'll be a step up for us then we'll get recruit even more celestial maidens. And what you said before the previous celestial maidens probably had daughters who have the celestial blood. Come on do this for your bud."

Naroki sighed, "OK, I'll do this but no one is going to get hurt in the process of this."

"Great!"

When Ceres was watching through the window she knew that the challenge that Takara will encounter is a much greater challenge than what Aya had to face. Now, Ceres is more determined to help Takara more than ever. After all, her kind might be in more danger than ever. Even if she begged the Buddha for her to help Takara early she knows the answer will be no. Yet she promised herself that no matter what the extent is she'd help Takara. Hopefully, she could warn her before everything blows up in her face like what happened to Aya. Right now she's just going to have to abide for a while.

Takara dreamt about the various uncertainties she was going through, and once she woke up she was gasping and sweating as if she were in the blistering summer sun. She put her hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever and she quickly picked up a towel off her nightstand. So she dabbed the towel all over her face to get that wet water off of her face that way she could get back to sleep. After she was done she put the towel back on the nightstand and went back to her peaceful slumbering. Unfortunately, once she closed her eyes she began to dream about the story Toya told her. Takara was next to one of the trees and out in the distance was this beautiful, graceful woman who was taking a bath in the ocean. But when Takara came closer that the woman looked almost like that dust girl who appeared in her room. Abruptly, someone grabbed her by the wrist to pull her out of the placid water. A man stood before her carrying some kind of orb with this purple-pink color and a gem on it. The man seemed very cordial when he looked at her, and there was a twinkle in his eye that states something. He clad the women with a robe then they vanished, and Takara thought seeing this story come to life in front of her very eyes was the best thing. But then there was this glistening light right behind her that was coming closer and closer. Takara got up and ran as fast as she can, and when she turned around the light wasn't behind her anymore but it was in front of her. Once she saw that she was getting closer Takara tried to stop herself, but when she tried to put herself in an abrupt halt she couldn't stifle her feet. They just kept moving quickly as a cheetah. Then the light was right in front of her and it sucked her in. A yell came out of her as she was inside that portal. All she could do was scream and close her eyes. Fortunately, she stopped her ear-splitting scream and opened her eyes. The only things that were inside that portal were florescent white lights that surround her. But then images started appearing in front her very eyes, but these images were things that could never happen like magic. She knew magic wasn't real. The only thing that could come close to magic is a phony magician, yet she felt like these events will happen. And then there was person that was standing in front of her. As he was turning around something was calling her. _"Takara, Takara. Sweetie wake up." _

"Takara wake up or else you'll be late for school."

Apparently the voice was the voice of her mother. Aya kept shaking her until she got up, but nothing was happening Takara didn't even make a sound when Aya was shaking her. When Takara actually peeped she was saying such ominous words.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Wait, I know you. You're the person I met last night, but you're inside my dreams. How can this be possible?" Takara mumbled.

Aya heard those strange eccentric words coming out her mouth she felt her forehead to see if she had a fever. Once she had her hand on Takara's forehead Takara took one of her pillows and threw the pillow at her mother. As she got up she saw that it was just her mother waking her up, and now she knew she's in hot water.

"Mom?"

Aya got up and yelled, "What was the big idea? I was just checking if you had a fever. I tried to wake you up and before I knew it I was attacked by the killer pillows, and another thing you were talking in your sleep."

Takara responded, "I was? Man, this dream is really getting to me. What was I talking about?"

"About this guy or girl you met last night. So who is it?" she asked.

"Ma, it's no one it's probably the guy who walked me home," she said in content.

"Do you want to talk about what's been going on with you lately? You've been easily startled and get aroused once you hear any clanging noises," Aya asked.

Takara nodded, "I don't know it's hard to explain. It's like I've been feeling these pains lately in my chest and I just don't know what's going on with me."

"Maybe you're still going through puberty."

Takara scoffed, "Oh, please mom. I already went through puberty, and dad said not to get into that subject."

"Honey, don't worry OK. We'll talk about this when you get home, and tomorrows your big day so don't worry yourself," Aya implied.

"OK I guess," Takara continued, "But we will talk about this at home right?"

"Right, now go and get ready. I don't want you to be late."

Then Takara rushed out of her room to get ready for school, but then she just realized her birthday is tomorrow and she'll fourteen that day. Now, she's really worried about what's going to happen. What if something bad happens that day? As she walked to the bathroom she kept wondering who that women was in her dream. Takara thought she was as beautiful as anyone could be, and when she arrived in bathroom she began to wash her face. Once she was done cleansing her face she looked up and saw someone behind her. The image that she saw was the woman she saw from her dreams, so she splashed her face to see if she was still dreaming. But that image wasn't a dream at all. A wind picked up in the bathroom as the women disappeared. Takara picked up the towel that was on the hook and wiped her face dry, and then she brushed her teeth, combed her hair, got dressed, and got out of the house. Kieko was standing in front of the fence of Takara's house smiling. Somehow the wind was strong so Takara put her hair up in a ponytail. When Takara opened the fence Kieko was still smiling like a dog.

"_Man what the heck is she smiling about? Is it the fact that my birthday is coming up or something? Either that or she's just hiding something from me,"_Takara thought. Finally, Takara asked, "What are you smiling about? Did you get a raise in your allowance or something?"

Kieko sang, "No. I'm smiling because I know what Shinri is going to give you tomorrow."

Takara gasped, "What's he going to get me? A card with a cute poem in it? A stuffed animal? A book?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I promised him I'd keep it a secret. Whoa!" Kieko yelled.

"Oh my gosh! Kieko are you OK?" Takara yelled.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kieko complained, "Hey, man watch it or else next you get in my way you're going to really get it!"

The guy turned around to apologize to Keiko until he saw Takara. That was then Takara looked up and recognized the guy whom Keiko collided into.

"Naroki?"

"Takara?"

Keiko questioned, "You two know each other?"

"Yeah apparently we do," Naroki began, "I met her last night. When she walking home all alone, so I offered to walk her home."

Keiko smiled, "Really? Takara, could I speak with you alone please? Naroki, you just wait here."

Keiko pushed Takara aside but apparently she pushed Takara too much that she fell into the neighbors rose bushes. Takara let out a scream because the bushes had many cuspidate thorns, and Naroki saw her fall so he went to help her up. Her hair was now filled with twigs, leaves, and a rose at the top of her head. Naroki let out his hand so Takara grabbed it, and once she got up her uniform was all plant and green with a little rose bud. Then Naroki let out a silent snicker.

"Keiko!" Takara screamed.

"I'm so sorry about that," Keiko apologized, "Really I am. Um, Naroki, we're still talking in private here."

"Sorry, continue with your spat," Naroki implied.

Takara yelled, "Hey, this is not a spat! And Kieko what was the big idea my uniform is trashed now."

"Takara, I think you have a boyfriend," she sang as Takara took the leaves and twigs out of her hair.

"That is very ludicrous, Kieko. Man I have to go home again and change into one of my other uniforms. Plus he just walked me home, just wanted to be a gentleman," Takara complained.

Keiko laughed, "Please, you so like him and I think he likes you."

"Ahem, could I talk to Takara alone for a second?" Naroki coughed.

Keiko agreed, "Sure, take your time." She smiled then ran away to give Takara a little privacy. There she nodded and she got a little bit furious that her best friend would desert her like this. Takara didn't really need any privacy. After all, she never really kept any secrets from her family or friends. Honest, is the word to really describe her as well as timid, affable, and amiable. Anyway Takara is standing on the sidewalk with a boy, alone, and with plant life stuck in her hair. She really needs to converse with Keiko after this is over.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" Takara asked.

Naroki answered, "What I really want to talk about is what went down last night. You see I don't want you to get the wrong message or anything, so let me tell you this. I like you and all but not in that way if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I was really wondering the same exact thing," Takara started, "I really liked talking with you and you seem very courteous and everything, but I'm just hoping if we can be friends and that's all. Nothing more than just friends."

"OK, deal."

"Deal."

They shook hands and Naroki offered to take the leaves off of her head. She accepted and he began to take out the debris. Fortunately, the leaves were easy to take out, but then Naroki had to take out the fully bloomed flower off of the top of her head. The flower was out and then Naroki put the flower back into her hair again except it was placed on the side of her head. A smile appeared on her face as well as Naroki's, but then his watch beeped and it kept beeping until he checked it. He put his wrist in front of him to see what time it was.

"I got to go see you soon," he exclaimed. "But could I walk you home again tonight?"

"OK I'll meet you at the end of the block over there," Takara pointed.

Naroki smiled, "I'll meet you there then. See you tonight."

"See you, Naroki," Takara waved.

He started running toward the destination he was headed to, and all Takara could do was watch him. A big sigh was let out by her, and now feels really relaxed like all her worries just blew away. She took out the rose that he put on her hair, but then Keiko startled her so she nearly dropped her flower.

"Keiko! Would you quit it please?" Takara argued.

Keiko said in excitement, "Sorry, it's just that I think he's going to be your first boyfriend. Oh, no, no, no. Oh boy. Anyway, let's just get to school I'm so excited for you."

Takara rolled her eyes of ridiculousness since Naroki offered to walk her home again that didn't mean he was her boyfriend. She doesn't even think she's ready for a boyfriend yet. Until that day comes she'll be hitting the books no matter how irresistible Naroki is. Not to mention if her dad found out she was dating she'd be dead as dog when it's not house broken. Keiko has been trying to hook Takara up with some people, but she uses the 'dad' excuse especially when a guy asks her out. Most of the time Takara thought maybe the guy who did ask her out would at least the relationship a secret, but the guys at her school don't really like to keep secrets from their peers nor parents. Honest, sometimes isn't the word to describe her. Although, she kept wondering what Shinri was going to give her that made Keiko gasp. Maybe, it was something that was very special that only Shinri could give to her, but Naroki might somehow take it away. Even if her birthday is coming up that doesn't mean that she can't worry. There's going to be a lot to worry about like if even more pains come up during her very special day or something bad might happen or the classical worry of growing old. Mostly, she's worried about the first two. Then Shinri showed up in front of them waving his hand that way they could see him.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Shinri how's everything going?" Takara asked.

He answered, "Oh, not much. So are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Why would I be excited?" she questioned.

"You forgot your own birthday didn't you? I can't believe you forgot your own birthday?" he yelled.

Takara laughed, "Hey, I'm kidding yeah I guess I'm excited."

Everyone laughed on the way to school, cracking jokes or whatever. All of a sudden, this man did a helicopter kick that nearly knocked everyone off their feet, and then the guy came back and did a sweep kick. Keiko yelled, Shinri ran, and Takara did an incredible clean back flip then she landed with a dragon stance. The man turned around and smiled.

"Getting better with your martial arts everyday," he complimented.

Takara said in a pompous yet proud way, "Yes, I learn from the best, Yuhi."

She smiled and rushed up to hug him. He was probably going over to her house just in case if she burnt lunch or dinner.

"So, how has your mother been doing? And please tell me you tried to help her not burn food?" he asked.

Takara laughed, "Don't worry I used all your cooking tips and they worked. I figured they do work since your restaurant is the best in town. So how's business going for you? I'm guessing a little bit busy."

"A little? You mean very business is booming. Well, at least I have Suzumi to help me with her celestial magic. She uses it a lot now," he replied.

"So how is Suzumi doing I didn't see her in a long time now?" Takara wondered.

Yuhi answered, "Well, she's doing great although it's tiring to cook for her."

"Oh, come on she's your sister," Takara started, "If I had a sister like Keiko I'd be happy to cook for her."

"That's very sweet of you, Takara. You know you're looking like your mother everyday, but you have you dad's strength," he complimented.

Takara looked a little puzzled so she asked, "Is that a good thing or a bad? You know about my dad's strength cause I remember you telling me he had some struggle along the way."

Yuhi laughed, "OK, what I mean is you're strong as your dad and you have a lot of bravery keep that in mind. Well, I'm going to see your mother now, bye."

"See you later!"

Every time she's with Yuhi she could laugh and fool around, yet be very serious at the same time. _"Brave like my dad." _She laughed at that quote cause she knows her dad is much more valorous than her. Since in the past he fought many devious guys who were well armed, and if she were in that same situation she'd probably run as fast as cheetah. In real she could be a real coward even if everyone thinks she's the most valorous person. She'd have to disagree even her friends know that she could be recreant because once she saw a spider and she screamed when it was moving. Then Shinri stepped on it until the spider was crushed. Although, people see her stand up for herself, for other people, and friends she's still very timid no matter what. Sometimes she's afraid of letting the world know who she is. Then as she was walking she noticed after one-step that she was stepping on something, but when she turned around to see what it was something hit her and then she fell down on her back.

"What the hell? What was that?" Takara asked herself.

Keiko yelled, "Oh my gosh Takara are you OK?"

"Yeah, I think so. I thought I fell down enough today," Takara complained, "All I did was try to turn around to see what I stepped when some invisible thing just hit me."

"Well, I don't see anything so you're good," Keiko added.

Then as Takara got up she saw a crystal heart-shaped bracelet on the ground she bent down to pick it up. All of a sudden something hit her again and she nearly fell onto the streets. But she got up again and just ran away from that spot.

"Takara, are sure you're alright?" Shinri asked.

Takara stuttered, "D-don't worry I'll be fine."

She bit her lip and looked at that bracelet maybe that was a bad luck charm. Although, she took it anyway just in case someone lost it in school or something. Then Shinri looked at his watch and his eyes nearly bulged out, so he showed his watch to Kieko and Takara. Their eyes nearly bulged out as well since it was five minutes to 8:00. So they ran fast as they could hoping that they wouldn't get a tardy slip like one time they were late because Shinri did one of his magic tricks again, and they found him in her trash can. They tried pull him out and once he got out they were one minute to 8:00.

Rin suddenly got out of the bushes as Takara and her friends kept running. He smiled maliciously and found out he was right at the fact that Takara was a celestial maiden. The substance he used was a glow ball that had powers of a warlock on it and only a celestial creature is affected by its power. When he threw the ball he made sure that no one could see it by using a spray that could only been seen if you wear a certain type of goggles. The spray was one of his dad's inventions, but he perfected it. Then his cell phone rang so he picked it up.

"Hello," he answered.

"Man, where are you? Why aren't you here?" Naroki called.

Rin apologized, "Sorry but I had to do a little experiment."

Naroki asked with a worried face, "What kind of an experiment?"

"Well, I was testing if Takara had the reincarnation in her. And guess what? She does now we'll just have to capture her and take her to headquarters," he smiled.

"Rin, listen we can't capture her until tomorrow. Her powers aren't fully activated yet and since tomorrow is her birthday that will be the perfect time to capture her," Naroki hesitated as he said that loathsome word.

"Are you sure you don't like her? Cause I can tell you're disgusted by that word," Rin implied.

Naroki said in nuisance, "Yes, I'm sure now get off my back on that subject and meet me in the office. Bye."

"See you later," he exclaimed.

Rin grinned again and he knew exactly what he was going to do to kidnap Takara. When a group of guys called the NB guys walked passed Rin, he stopped them to ask for a favor. The NB guys refused so that was then Rin had to take some drastic measures. Then again bribing them with money isn't going into extremes, and once Rin told them what they were going to do they left and the gang knew that they had to keep an eye on their very close classmate. Sometimes when Rin accomplishes something he laughs at his achievement, but this isn't one of those times. All he did was smile deviously since his plan will work. He's also very complacent with himself so that's why he just makes up plans right on the spot. Then his cell phone rang again and he knew he had to get to the office, and he didn't even bother to answer so he just ran away from that spot to tell Naroki what his plan was.

Fortunately, Takara, Kieko, and Shinri were only one minute late and the school doesn't punish them if it's 8:01. Since they don't each other first period the three went their separate ways to get to class. Takara ran as fast as she could to the health room, and luckily she made it just in time. While she was walking to her desk one of boys of the NB guys stuck his leg out and that made Takara plummet to the ground. Everyone laughed while she just picked up her stuff but one of her classmates the nice, eloquent Anla helped her out. Takara smiled at her and even if she and Anla weren't close friends she's going to be very sad when she moves to Europe. Then once Takara's stuff was all gathered up she continued to walk to her seat. She scowled at Taro as she glanced back and he just smiled, she really wished that he were leaving instead of Anla.

"Takara, please take your seat, quickly?" Mr. Inaro yelled.

"Yes, Mr. Inaro," she listened.

To Takara and mostly everyone in her class Mr. Inaro was the most non-lenient, authoritarian, and cold person they ever met. Shinri always told her not to take his class and at first she thought he was joking. Until she actually set foot into his classroom, but she always kept her mouth shut so he doesn't punish her as much as he does to Taro or the rest of the boys in his gang. Every time she wants to sleep in his class and sometimes she did without him even looking at her, while sometimes she just tried to stay awake. Today she didn't feel so much fatigue in her so she's staying awake, but when she turned her head she couldn't believe her eyes. It was that women she saw in her dreams again. The image is really starting to haunt her yet she couldn't stop staring at that woman's beautiful face and silky hair. Mr. Inaro turned around and saw Takara in a stupor so he marched up to her desk.

"Takara, pay attention or else you know what I do to day dreamers," he bawled.

Takara answered, "You know Mr. Inaro, I'm thinking you just have to chill and relax instead of teaching us about our…" She stretched out her neck to look at the board and see what the lesson was. "…Reproductive system. Plus it looks like you need a vacation. Had any lately? That way you could not yell at us so we could do our best." Everyone in the class had astonished faces especially Anla.

"You know, I've always thought that you were shy and apparently I was wrong," she smiled as he continued, "So, I'm giving a huge assignment that will be due tomorrow on my front desk. Is that clear?"

"What? I don't even know what the assignment is about," Takara complained.

He argued, "Well, since my teaching is so tedious to you I'm going to let you teach yourself about the male and female reproductive system. Write a ten-page paper on it, single-spaced. Understand now?"

"Um, crystal clear," Takara hesitated.

As he walked away she stuck his tongue out at him and put both of her hands on her face. Like she didn't have any more problems in her life now she has to write this superfluous report about puberty. Sometimes speaking up and being too bold is very atrocious depending on the situation. She always wondered why she couldn't think before she answered after all she does it in her other classes. Then thirty minutes later the bell rang and being so relieved Takara rushed out of the classroom hoping she won't see her bogus of a teacher any time today. Then Anla tapped her on the shoulder and when Takara turned around Hanna had a beautiful grin on her face that made Takara smile.

"Hey, Anla what's up? Takara greeted.

Anla explained, "Well, nothing really just the whole moving thing I have to go through it totally stinks. I don't want to leave this place. I know all of the people here and I'm going to not only a new place, but also a new country. I probably won't know what their speaking over there. Plus I'm going to miss you as well."

"Really? Why?" she wondered.

"Well, it's because whenever I hear your poems in English or sometimes I hear you recite your poems at the café it makes me have more confidence in myself. Not to mention you write lyrics and I bet some day one famous person will come across it and record it," Anla complimented.

Takara thanked, "Thank you very much, Anla. I'm going to miss you too because you're the sweetest, most extravagant girl I've ever seen and met. And you've helped me a lot with homework so I really I have to thank you for that."

"Well, I know tomorrow is your birthday and since I'm leaving tomorrow I though I'd give you your gift a little bit early," she continued as she grabbed something that looked like a notebook out of her bag, "Here, it's special lyricist's notebook. You could write songs and poems in there if you wish."

"Oh gosh thank you so much. Actually I kind of have something for you too." Takara looked through her messenger bag and finally she found it. "This is a folder of all the poems and lyrics I wrote, so here you go I hope you enjoy reading them again."

Takara handed her the thick, green folder that was filled with many of her songs and poems. Then Hanna rushed up to her and gave her huge bear hug, and once she took the folder Hanna didn't realize how heavy it was so she nearly dropped it. Yet she managed the weight. Once she opened the folder she noticed that most of them were based on everyday and life and some were even inspired by her own personal experiences.

"Wow, these are really good and are you sure you want to give them to me?" Anla asked.

"Of course I'm sure you really deserve it, Anla. Plus I don't know what to do with them any way, so you keep them," Takara exclaimed.

Anla thanked, "Thank you so much. I hope I'll see you again, bye."

"Bye."

Then as Anla ran her wavy dark brown hair bounced against her back, and Takara was still recollecting on the year when she first met Anla, in 5th grade. When Anla was new she wasn't really liked by her fellow students and she was very insecure. Once Takara started to notice her she saw how luring she was. Her skin was so smooth and the tan color really suits her, she was so adroit when she trotted or ran, and her hair was so straight and it was flowing like a waterfall. Then once Takara started talking to her she was very mellow when she met her and sometimes Anla could be high-strung, but Takara never minded that part of her personality. All she liked about her was that she was nice, supportive, and very courageous even though that she doesn't show it. The second bell rang and Takara didn't realize that the five-minute passing period passed. So she ran to her next classroom hoping everyone wasn't there yet since sometimes people like to be late for math. Every period went very slowly today actually the whole day went slow as a snail. Finally, when the last bell rang Takara was so glad to get out of the torture chamber of learning. She sighed in relief until she realized that she still had a very long paper to write about both the reproductive system. Hopefully, she wouldn't get a call from the teacher complaining about her back talking even if she never gotten a call from any of her teachers before because very teacher sees her as angelic student when in real life she could be as cold as Antarctica. Throughout the day she's been getting these bitter looks from the NB guys. These guys had really horrid, aghast reputations and everybody tries to get out of the way or else they'll be on 'the list'. It seems to Takara that she may have done something wrong to insult the NB guys, but she wondered, _"What could I have done to insult these people? I don't remember criticizing these guys or talking back to them otherwise I would end up in the school cellars inside a coffin." _When she came out of the school the NB guys were staring her again, and when she turned around it's like she could still see them with their cold stares. She actually felt the chill in her spines so she just ran away from that school, but for some reason she saw Juko's eyes squint and that made her spine chill even more. Then all of a sudden Naroki popped out of nowhere petrifying Takara that she was nearly turned to stone.

"You scared me! What the hell is wrong with you?" Takara asked in a frightened voice.

Naroki defended, "I just wanted to walk you home, Takara. And I know I said I'd meet you down the block, but I wanted to walk you home all the way. I can see you don't want that I'll be leaving then."

"Hey, Takara wait up!" Shinri called.

"Um, wait Naroki could you wait up for a minute? I need to do something just wait here," Takara walked to Shinri and asked, "Is there something you need cause I need to get home now to work on that stupid paper Mr. Inaro dumped on me. Not to mention I have other homework as well."

Shinri questioned, "First off who is that? And could you meet me at my house tomorrow say around 7:00?"

"Yeah, sure I'll be there. But is there something you told Keiko cause when she arrived at my house she was smiling like a happy clown?" she answered.

Shinri's expression was ecstatic as she asked. So he said in a worried tone, "She didn't tell you did she? Oh, and you haven't answered my first question."

Takara smiled, "Don't worry she didn't say a word about what you were going to for tomorrow. You know you could trust her after all she never told anyone about my imaginary dog in 4th grade."

"OK, are you just stalling to answer my first question or are really asking?"

"What was your first question again?" Takara mocked.

"Takara!" he yelled.

She laughed, "I'm kidding man gosh. His name is Naroki I bumped into him when I was walking home. But don't worry he's just a friend and he asked me if I needed a walk home today. I'm still meeting you at your house tomorrow right?"

"Right, at 7:00 don't forget," he reminded.

"I won't, see you," Takara waved at him and he waved back, but as Shinri was walking he looked back to see who Naroki really was. Takara told him not to worry but he is worried because he might tell her at the wrong time. As Takara trotted over to Naroki's side she noticed his expression was a bit averse.

"What's wrong do you somehow have sonic hearing and you heard everything I said or something?" Takara wondered.

Naroki replied, "Well just asking is he your boyfriend? Cause if he is I don't think I should walk you home?"

So Naroki started to walk away from Takara until she tugged his arm, and when he turned around he could see that she wanted him to make sure she gets home safe.

"No, he's not my boyfriend and I really want you to walk me home," she continued, "Plus it's better since my mom says that there are a lot of horrid things happening to teens who walk alone."

"Takara, the worst thing that could happen to you is if someone kidnaps you and rapes you," Naroki corrected as Takara stepped back in disbelief, "That didn't come out right, but what I'm trying to say is that if you want me to walk you home then I will."

Takara's face lit up and Naroki held out his hand so Takara could feel less afraid. But Takara refused after all they were friends and she didn't want to weird out their friendship. So as they walked the conversation started to grow and bloom.

So Naroki started to walk away from Takara until she tugged his arm, and when he turned around he could see that she wanted him to make sure she gets home safe.

"No, he's not my boyfriend and I really want you to walk me home," she continued, "Plus it's better since my mom says that there are a lot of horrid things happening to teens who walk alone."

"Takara, the worst thing that could happen to you is if someone kidnaps you and rapes you," Naroki corrected as Takara stepped back in disbelief, "That didn't come out right, but what I'm trying to say is that if you want me to walk you home then I will."

Takara's face lit up and Naroki held out his hand so Takara could feel less afraid. But Takara refused after all they were friends and she didn't want to weird out their friendship. So as they walked together they got to know something about one another.


	4. Time is Now

Ch. 3

Time is now

Although, it's not dark yet or even near twilight Naroki was very protective as they were walking. It was almost like she was his little sister. Anyway, as they talked it felt like the conversation was endless and that time stopped so they could learn more about each other.

"So, why did you decide to move here? Was it because your parents just wanted to or was it because it was business thing?" She asked.

Naroki replied in a depressed tone, "Actually, I don't have any parents and I just left my stepparents behind in Tokyo. But don't have that worried look on your face I have no idea where my real parents are, and since my friend's dad left this huge corporation for him to run he wanted to move and he offered me the chance to get away from my stepparents. I took that chance because my stepparents were driving me crazy. Just because I didn't appreciate anything they did for me they yelled at me."

"I'm still very sorry I asked that. I didn't know," Takara apologized.

"It's OK; really I'm fine with people asking. But the main reason I'm here is because I was thinking I could find my parents. Enough about me what you? I saw your mother looking out of the window and she looked really young. How old is she? 20 or 23?" Naroki guessed.

Takara chuckled, "No, she's 31 and I know she may look like she's 20, but she was pregnant with me when she was seventeen. She got married when she was like sixteen well that's what my dad said. Luckily, she still got an excellent education and now she works with my dad as a nurse."

"Your dad is doctor?"

"Yep, and that helps that way I don't have to actually go to the doctors. I could have my appointment right in my house," Takara stated.

"I'm guessing they work at daytime," he guessed.

"You guessed right." Then they finally arrived at her house after a very long conversation. She hated that the walk had to end, but there was always tomorrow. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. You will walk me home tomorrow right?"

Naroki responded, "Well, of course but since tomorrow is your birthday I think we should go to any where you want. And if you ask how I knew when your birthday was I heard your friends talking about it."

"Are you asking me out? Cause my dad has a very strict restriction on dating," Takara cautioned.

"Your dad won't know so just tell him that you're meeting with your other friend. I didn't quite get her name. What was it?"

"Her name is Kieko and she's one of my best friends," Takara continued, "Also you didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I did ask you out and here's my question. Is that a yes or no?" he wondered.

Takara hesitated to answer, "That's a definite, yes."

"Great, I'll see you after school then," he told her.

"See you then. Oh, and one more little thing, stay out of my dreams please?" she pleaded.

Naroki shook his head as if that would never happen, but she knew inside he won't even try to stay out. When she got her key out she put it into the keyhole and entered the house, but then someone jumped on her back. That someone nearly made her topple to the floor and when Keiko got off of her back Takara was very annoyed now.

Sure, she loved Keiko but sometimes she could be as pesky as a bee when it's in front of your face. Keiko stilled smiled like this morning, and something probably made her very elated and excited because her grin grew a couple centimeters.

"Keiko, you were smiling this morning and now you're doing it again. What is the problem here?" she yelled.

"I think you know why I'm smiling now," she continued, "Aren't you going to guess?"

"No thanks," then she called, "Mom!"

"Yes, sweetie what is it?" she asked as she was wiping a plate.

"You had to let Keiko in?"

"Hey, what's wrong with having me here?" Keiko debated.

Takara argued, "Oh, maybe it's because you're getting into my business."

"Well, excuse me for being nosy. I was just wondering about you and Naroki," she stifled and then realized what she did, "I mean, whoops."

"So Naroki was the guy who walked you home. You know he really does look like your type," Aya cited.

Takara groaned, "Mom, please I don't want to date anybody yet. Oh by the way could I go to the library I have to write my report about reproductive systems?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Aya permitted.

Then Takara pushed Keiko out of the door, but that push felt more like revenge since Keiko fell on the concrete sidewalk. But that still didn't compete with the rose bush garden incident. Although, Keiko got up and was still smiling like a jubilant clown.

"You're still smiling. What's going to take you not to smile at nothing?" Takara whined.

Keiko replied, "First off, I'm not grinning at nothing and second you're going to have to tell me what happened in your little walk with him."

"Fine, I'll tell you what happened between us," she continued, "Just please don't make any gushy sounds."

"Deal, I'll just do it later," she admitted.

So Takara started to explain what happened as they were walking, but for some reason Takara has an eccentric feeling that a stranger was following her and only her. Even during the walk with Naroki she heard noises behind her. Abruptly, her head started to throb so she collapsed to the firm ground. Keiko immediately sat by her side and picked her up by the shoulders, and then she cried for help until she heard an erratic sound creeping behind her.

Her head automatically turned yet there was nothing there besides air and bushes. That was until she saw this white powder that took the shape of a man, but when it closer she screamed as loud as a lion roaring. The screaming stopped and the powder decomposed. Then someone appeared from the far front of the sidewalk. It was Naroki again and Keiko was very astonished to see him.

But as Takara was still unconscious she saw these very disturbing and cruel images that are moving inside her head. These images were about many people who are getting raped or forced to have _that_. Then she saw the woman again, still as pretty as ever. Again, she disappeared and left Takara with the petrifying images she also felt cold air brushing against her face. To her the images now felt indelible inside her mind. Then she heard voices from outside of her mind, and she recognized one of the voices, which was Keiko, and the other was Naroki.

"Keiko, what happened?" he asked in worry.

"I don't know I saw this thing behind me, but before that happened Takara fainted." Keiko looked at her friend and it looked like that she was having a nightmare. She asked as her voice was about to crack, "C-could you p-please help her?"

Naroki put his comforting hand on Keiko and replied, "I'll do what I can to help her, but what exactly happened to her did she just collapse all of a sudden or did something else happen?"

"I really don't know. She just fell on the floor all of a sudden I guess," she explained.

"Here, let me take a look," he offered.

"What are you going to do to her?" she asked.

He laughed, "Don't worry I'm not going to rape her or anything like that. Gosh, have a little bit of trust."

So he took Takara into his warm arms, and he put his hand in front of Takara's nose to see if she was breathing at a normal rate. And he could feel that her breathing is very gradual, so then he put her light body down on the sidewalk and he started to push at her chest. As he pushed he noticed that she was breathing at normal pace, but then she started to cough out a little bit of blood. That made Naroki really worried until Takara finally woke up.

"Unh, what happened to me?" she asked as she put her hand on her painful head.

Keiko sighed in relief, "You fainted in the middle of our walk. Then Naroki came to the rescue."

"Really? Well then thank you, Naroki. But where were we headed?" she questioned.

"We were headed to library. Remember? You told your mom you wanted to go and we were going to talk there," Keiko exclaimed.

Takara remembered, "Right, I kind of forgot. Anyway thanks again, Naroki."

He answered, "It's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled as he left again. Meanwhile, Keiko was still smiling after her best friend just fainted. Takara shook her head and eluded her happy face, but she couldn't ignore her because she was jumping like a frog in a swamp. So she tried as hard as she could to ignore her until her nerves exploded into a scream.

"Keiko, what are you so happy about?" she yelled.

"You should know. I saw Naroki gazing into your eyes and then there was a sparkle in his eye when he took you into his hands."

Takara criticized, "No offense but you are a sad, queer, and an utterly hopeless romantic. Plus, I didn't even see any twinkle in his eyes; if I did I'd be blind."

"I'm not a hopeless romantic. I just want to know what happens between you and Naroki. Not to mention I'm kind of excited about what Shinri is going to give you," she confessed.

"I don't want to beg or anything so can you please tell me what he's getting me? I mean I'm being tortured enough here," she whined.

"Trust me you'll see what it is tomorrow," she gestured.

So as they walked towards the library someone has been watching them again and obviously it's Rin. Rin has been following Takara around almost all day that way he could see her movements and tell when the NB guys should attack. Although, the voices that were inside his head before keep coming back to him it's sticking to him like glue. Then his cell phone rang.

"Hey, what's up?"

"What's up? Don't ask me what's up! Where are you? You should be here by now," he complained.

"Well, how did you get there so quickly? The last time I saw you, you were with Takara and her little friend," Rin stated.

Naroki questioned, "Why do you have to spy on her when that's my job?"

"It's just in case there's anything extra you didn't mention. Cause well no offense, but you're a little bit slow sometimes like now," he criticized.

"Says the guy who finished the half-mile race in ten minutes, and I'm just pacing myself don't have a panic attack."

"I'm going there in a minute so hold on to your seat. I'll be there in a minute," he continued, "Oh, and have fun tomorrow."

Meanwhile, in the library Takara is working on that paper she was assigned to do, but it may take longer since Keiko has been annoying her for the past hour so she could get there scoop on her and Naroki. Sometimes she didn't even hear Keiko's questions because she's too preoccupied.

Every time she asks her something Takara always puts a book in front her. That way she could focus on her paper and Keiko isn't a nuisance for a while. Finally, she was done with her long, informational paper about the reproductive system that involved both the boy's and the girl's body. Keiko noticed that Takara was stapling the thin yet well-written paper, so she knew Takara was done. Then to save her the trouble from walking to the table Keiko ran to her.

"Whoa, Keiko don't run it's the library and I was coming over anyway," Takara implied.

"I know but I just want to hear about your walk was with Naroki," she said in an excited yet preppy tone.

Takara sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation. All Keiko did was laugh and asked more questions. Like, 'Did he try to make the move?' or 'Please tell me all the details?' So to make sure she stops the constant questioning and curiosity she answered all of her questions.

"What happened was that we were just talking about each other and all we did was get to know one another. That's pretty much it," Takara explained.

"That's all that happened. No sparks or anything? Man, I thought it was going to be something more," Keiko insinuated.

Takara said, "Please don't get into that. But actually since he knew tomorrow is my birthday he's taking me to the café."

"So, that's pretty much a date isn't it?" she asked.

"I guess you can say that. But it's mostly just you know hanging out with a friend. Speaking of which tomorrow I have to meet Shinri at his house. And I'm guessing that you probably know why he told me to go to his house," she suspected.

"You guessed right and I'm not telling you anything," Keiko smiled.

She rolled her eyes and said in content, "Fine, I like surprises anyway."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Hey, where are you going? Aren't you going to check out some books?" Takara questioned.

She answered, "No, I have a lot of books with me already. I'm finishing up on this one adventure book and then I'll be moving on to this vampire romance book."

"And yet you're getting a C in English."

"At least I read."

"Good point, see you tomorrow," she said.

As she walked Takara started to search for any new mangas that just came in or any other books that she never read yet. The library is pretty much like a haven for her since she goes there every week to relax. She doesn't really communicate with the librarians or anyone else in there for that matter. All she cared about was the books. When she arrived at the 'Teen Spot' she started to gaze at the new arrival shelf, and there was nothing that interests her. As she trotted out that area she saw an immense, old book that looked like it came from the 1700's.

She looked around to see if anyone was watching her then she took the stool that was beside one of the tables. After she took the tall stool she then stood on it to get that sacred looking book. Once she reached the top of the stool Takara stretched her arms out to grab hold of it.

All of a sudden, Takara heard footsteps coming toward the area. Now she knew she had to hurry up otherwise she'll never know what that book is about. Then finally she got the book out of the shelf, and then she just stepped down from the stool and put it back by the table. The footsteps were getting closer and closer, so she just sat at one of the tables and pretended to work. But that was then the footsteps started to fade away from the area.

After the whole cover-up scene she blew off the dust that was on the book. The title read 'The Legend of the Maidens.' She thought that this was another book about made-up legends that never ceased to exist. There was a queer wind current that was picking up fro some reason. No windows were opened, nor any doors. Then the wind got so enduring that the book suddenly opened up to a page.

"What the hell? What was that? 'The Angel's Cloak' Wonder what that's about." Then the wind picked up and it turned the book again. "Oh gosh. I have to stop my imagination from going wild. 'Treasure Guardian of the Earth' Long ago there was a dragon that was escaping war in China, so he came to Japan. Then a celestial maiden came down and took care of the dragon. When it was time for the dragon to depart he asked the maiden to take of a treasure that he brought with him. When the maiden fell very ill she abandoned the treasure and turned into a necklace. The treasure was no where to be found."

Then she turned the page to see if there was a story that related to the one her dad told her. When she turned a couple pages she saw the necklace that the celestial maiden turned into. Her eyes went blank as she noticed that the necklace looks exactly like the necklace she was wearing right now. She traced that picture very carefully with her finger and then she took the pendant of her necklace and tried to compare it.

"No. This can't be the necklace. This maiden turned into this piece of jewelry many years ago."

Although, she felt something in her gut that this is the necklace that the celestial maiden turned into. She just doesn't want to know what the side effect are, but then she felt like something was behind her. And when she turned around she felt like she saw someone going toward the other side of the 'Teen Spot'. So then she took her bag that was on the chair and ran to other side until she saw no one there.

Then she looked at the clock and it was already 7:00. That was when she rushed out the door to get home. As she ran people started to yell at her and say 'No running'. She didn't even care though all she wondered was about that necklace she wears right now as well as getting home on time.

28


	5. Revealed

Ch. 4

Revealed

As Takara ran home all she could think about was that legend she was reading. She always had her doubts that nothing magical could happen since science is what created the world not some magician. Now, she's thinking that maybe there is magic in this world. The book opened by itself that was magic right there, but the wind was the one who really opened it. Everything seems so confusing to her. Is there magic or was it just a figment of a person's imagination? The whole situation seems uncanny, but that could probably happen to anybody. Plus a lot of people have necklaces that's shaped like that symbol she saw. It's not like she was anything magical. After all, there is nothing special about her. All she can do is write songs and sing, but other people do that already and some are even younger than her. She can't do anything else.

Then when she arrived home, the rain started fall. As one drop cascaded down her face she thought she saw something at the end of the sidewalk. It was probably Naroki again until that person disappeared. Once that thing disappeared she opened the wet metal gate. Takara got inside the house with her hair soaking wet.

"Takara, it's really late," Aya, stated.

"I know, I'm sorry if I worried you," Takara said.

"Get washed up. Dinner is almost ready."

Takara asked, "I'm kind of tired is it OK if I just hit the hay?"

"Come on, Takara. You skipped dinner last night," she continued, "At least let me bring you something to your room."

"That's OK with me. I'm going upstairs now," Takara cited.

She scurried up the stairs. And once she closed the bathroom door a apprehensive face appeared on Aya's face. All the time she kept wondering about what's been happening to her. Sometimes Takara feels nervous the next she's elated and smiling, and there is something that's going on with her. Aya just can't put her finger on it.

"What's gotten into her lately?" she asked herself.

"What's gotten into whom?"

"Oh, hi Toya. I'm talking about Takara. Haven't you noticed she's been a little off lately," she began, "I mean, look she hasn't been eating anything at all. She's been really quiet and I know she's not going through any phases since we've talked about that before. And she's starting to worry me."

"Maybe you should go and talk to her. That's the only way you can know what's going on," he suggested.

She replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Guess?"

"OK, you are right," Aya laughed.

She step a bit closer and gave him a quick kiss while he held her waist. Then Aya buried her face into his shoulders and smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're very welcome," he answered back.

Then Toya grabbed her face with both of his hands, and then he pressed his lips against hers. They stayed in that embrace for a while until Aya saw this fog behind Toya. But then after a moment it disappeared in a hot second, and she gasped in astonishment.

"Is there something wrong? Aya?" he asked.

She answered, "It's nothing. I thought I just saw ghost or I don't know what it was." "Well, I have to bring Takara her dinner."

"Gee, I hope it's not burnt," he teased.

"Ha, ha very funny," she laughed sarcastically.

Toya stated, "Just talk to her and please don't encourage her to date yet."

"Trust me I won't."

So Aya went into the kitchen, but then she saw that ghost fog again. Then she walked closer to see what it really was up close. But as she stepped closer the fog began to fade, so she quickened her pace until it went away again. All that was left was some dust on the floor. She bent down and touched the soft dust and traced it.

"What was that?" Aya asked.

As Takara was taking a shower she still thought of that story, and how it might relate to her. Maybe that's why she's been so unfortunate and insecure. Then she thought of what her dad said, _'Maybe your life is kind of like the celestial maiden's.' _So she thought about it, but that was a different story about love and obsession. This one is about guardians and betrayal. She let out a huge sigh and turned off the steaming, hot water, and then she dried herself. After that she threw on her pajamas that looked like a dress. Once she got out Aya was already heading down to her room with a plateful of vegetables.

"Done already?" she asked.

"Yep, done relaxing in that nice warm water," Takara gestured.

Aya answered, "Speaking of which please don't take more than ten minutes in the shower."

"Sorry mom, its just part of my relaxation routine. I get into the shower turn on the water to cold then to hot. Then I get into my relaxing mode," she explained.

"Well, relax in a short amount of time."

Takara laughed and rolled her eyes as if she was listening. Sometimes she doesn't really listen that well to her parents, but at some points she does depending on the topic. They both arrived in Takara's room and Aya plopped the plate Takara's lap, so she speared one of the veggies and popped it in her mouth.

"Is anything bothering you lately?" Aya asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

"It's just that you seemed really worried about something. I just want to help you through whatever you're going through."

Takara implied, "Mom, I swear there's nothing wrong I'm just going through what teenagers usually go through. Like I don't know dating and maybe there has been some stress because of homework and stuff."

"Hey, listen you can tell me anything that's bothering you. I understand what you're going through. I've been through these types of things when I was your age," she answered.

Takara shrugged and sighed and she wishes she could tell her mom about what's been happening to her. But her mother never went through the same things she's going through. At least that's what she thought.

"Well, I'm just wondering have you ever felt like there's this sensation inside you and that something is striving to come out," she continued, "Sometimes I just have this feeling like there's another side of me that wants to come out."

"Maybe you're still going through some phases in your life. I mean it's your last year in this school and you've been there ever since you were in kindergarten, so it's probably because you're just a little anxious for high school. I know I was when I reached 8th grade, but I was also a little bit excited because there were a lot of new people to meet," she stated.

Takara smiled and said, "Well, I think you're right. But still it's complicated."

"Hey, don't worry and tomorrow is your big day. You're turning fourteen so get some sleep. OK?"

"OK, but I might come home late because of something. And well, you remember that guy I walked home with right?" she asked.

Aya answered, "Yes, of course."

"He kind of asked me on a date for tomorrow. I'll be at the café the whole time then he'll walk me home," she explained.

"Well, you have my approval. Just don't tell your father about this," Aya grinned.

"Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Then Aya kissed Takara on the forehead and once she left she tried to finish her food, but she just didn't feel like eating at all. So she put the plate of food down on her nightstand, but there were only a few pieces of food left anyway. She then lied down on the bed and pulled the covers over her legs, and she still thought of that book. That was never going to leave her mind, so she tried to think about something else like how tomorrow might be. But then Naroki came into her mind and she started to smile. Then she started to slowly doze off. When she closed her eyes she saw darkness until there was this blinking light that appeared. Soon that blinking light expanded and Takara felt like she was being pulled down into this pit. All she can see now is visions of the past and of that guardian she read about. Finally, she landed somewhere. That place was under a tree under that tree there was a girl, and she was holding something. So Takara stepped a bit closer to that girl's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

The girl didn't turn to her, so Takara stepped even closer. But it's like the girl didn't even know she was there until she actually did turn. What Takara saw was a beautiful, young, innocent face that almost looked like her. Then something happened; an object that she was holding disappeared. The beautiful face became petrifying to look at, and then Takara screamed in her dreams and out loud. Fortunately, her parents didn't hear so she got out bed and went to bathroom. Once she turned on the light she saw herself sweating, so she turned on the sink and splashed her face with water and grabbed the towel on the rack. When she lifted her face off that drenched towel she saw a man standing behind her and she jumped and screamed. That was when she started to splash her face with more water, and when she looked behind her no one was there. After she finished wiping her face she turned off the light and went back to bed. She immediately pulled the covers over her face and then she started to close her eyes. At least she was too tired to dream that way she won't have to wake up again.

The next day arrived and when the sun shined through the window she quickly woke up. Once she got out of bed her mom walked through the door with a small blue box.

"Happy Birthday, Takara."

"Thanks mom. What's in there?" she asked.

"Open it and you'll see," Aya said.

She placed it on Takara's lap and so she untied the blue ribbon and unwrapped the wrapping paper. Once she took the top off the box she saw a blue beaded bracelet.

"Thank you, mom. Could you help me put it on?"

"Sure."

So she took the bracelet and wrapped it around her wrist. After she clipped it together Takara moved it around.

"What are you going to do after school?" she asked.

Takara answered, "Well, I'm going with the guy to the café and you know that already. Then I'm going to Shinri's because he something to give me."

Aya looked to see if Toya was anywhere near and she told her, "By the way, make sure your father doesn't hear about him and don't worry I'll just tell your dad you're out with Keiko."

"Thanks. Well, I don't want to be late, so I'm off."

So she went into the bathroom the wash her face and all that stuff. Then once she was done she put on her uniform and straightened her hair. She got her stuff and headed out the door, and when she was walking to the gate Keiko popped up and started to sing happy birthday.

"Whoa, Keiko you scared me!"

"Sorry, but happy birthday!"

"Thanks, and I'm guessing you're still not going to tell me what Shinri is going to give me," she assumed.

"You have to wait until tonight."

So they just walked to school and talked about what they'll probably do today, but she keeps thinking about how that date will go with Naroki. Then she started to drown out everything that she heard and went into her own little world. Then she thought she saw something in the bushes, but it was probably only her imagination. She started to look behind her, but no one was there. Then she looked back again and while she was doing that she hit a branch and fell down to the ground.

"OK, ow!" she yelled.

"Are you OK?"

"Don't worry I'm fine. My butt broke the fall," she said as she got up. "No one saw that besides you all right?"

"Of course not. There was no one around," she answered.

"Is there something wrong? Cause you look like you're day dreaming about something," she wondered. "Does have to deal with what's going on today with you and Shinri?"

She replied, "No, it actually has to do with something I'm doing with someone else, and I already know who you're thinking about."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides Naroki is a nice guy, and when did he ask you anyway?"

"He asked me when he was walking me home after school yesterday and I guess it's a date or something like that."

Takara started to blush and her skin warming up, but she smiled and she was happy that Naroki had asked her. Although, she was a bit nervous she was glad that she did say yes to him. She can't wait to see what he has in store for her. As Takara was daydreaming about her kind of date Keiko was trying to get her out of that mode so she can ask her something. Keiko kept waving her hands up and down until Takara finally zoned back.

"Wake-up little miss daydream, but I have to ask you what about Shinri? I mean you promised him that you'll be going to his house," she reminded.

"I'll be there in time," Takara continued, "Don't worry about that. I'll just tell Naroki that the date needs to be over before seven."

"Wait, don't tell him that otherwise he'll think you won't be having a good time or he might think that you're not that interested in him. Let me just tell Shinri that you're going to be a little bit late," Keiko implied.

"That'll be great. Thanks Keiko."

"No problem, I just want to make sure that your date goes smoothly."

Takara rolled her eyes and smiled at Keiko, so they walked down to school and managed to get there on time. While in class, Takara felt like something was about to change in her life and she didn't know if it was good or if it was bad. It could've been both but all she knows is that nothing can spoil her day today, and it was mainly because of her date with Naroki. She's never been on a real date before and she doesn't know much of dating etiquette. Although, she has seen many romance movies before so that should help her a little bit. But she knows that she can probably get better advice from Keiko, so she plans to ask her during lunch. Then the teacher, Mr. Inaro, went up to her desk and sneered at her.

" Takara, did you do the assignment last night or did you just slack off?"

"Don't worry, I have right here," she continued as she pulled the thick ten page paper out of her book bag, "Oh, and I promise you I'll never do what I did before ever again."

"Good, now class let's turn to chapter twelve."

Mr. Inaro went on blabbing and lecturing about the process of having a child. But Takara just went back to her own fantasy and kept thinking about later today. It wasn't long till the bell rang and once all of her morning classes passed she was trying to find Keiko at the cafeteria. Instead, she saw Shinri sitting at a table and waving at her. She sat right next to him and again started looking for Keiko, but since Shinri was next to her she just started to talk to him.

"Happy Birthday, Takara!" he said.

"Thank you very much. So have you seen Keiko around at all?" Takara asked.

He answered, "No, sorry but I don't really want to talk about my cousin right now."

"Why? Did she do something to you again?"

"No, but she's here," he began, "And I thought you were going out for lunch."

"Nice save, but I heard you talking about me," Keiko implied.

Takara stated, "I was looking for you. Look, I really need to talk to you about…"

"Shinri, here's some money go get me a juice," she interrupted.

"But you already have one," he pointed out as he took the money.

"Go, man!" she yelled.

When he wouldn't budge she pulled out her body spray and prepared to squirt him with it. That is until he ran to the cafeteria line, and Takara laughed while Shinri was sneering at Keiko. When Takara saw his sneer she nodded her head and rolled her eyes. Shinri laughed and smiled at her once more.

"Anyway, Shinri's outta here and you needed to tell me something about Naroki I'm guessing."

"Yep, and I just noticed that I've never been on a date and this is my very first date. I don't what to do to make sure I don't mess this up," she stressed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's his first date too and he's nervous as well. After all, he's going out with an amazing girl so just calm down," she complimented.

"Thanks Keiko, you're the best."

"Anytime, for my best friend."

They hugged and when Shinri arrived he slammed the juice right on the table in front of Keiko. He asked for a thank you from her but Keiko just ran away with both of her juices in hand. Shinri chased her while Takara laughed while that was happening. Takara put her hand against her cheek and kept thinking about her day so far. No fainting, no sudden things happening to her, and she thought maybe it was because it's her birthday. Now, she's thinking nothing can go wrong. The bell rang and she got through all of her classes, and she knew that once that last bell rings it would be time. She rushed outside and there he was, Naroki was standing right there in front of the school gate. Takara smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey, stranger how was your day today?" she asked.

"It was fine. What about yours? I bet you couldn't wait for our little something," he implied.

"I couldn't wait but I had to, so are we going now or are we just going to talk right now?"

"Well, we can talk while we walk to the café," he suggested.

She smiled at him and they began walking. It was quiet at first considering she was nervous and didn't know what to say, but he began to talk to her and whenever he'd look at her she'd either smile or laugh. Once they arrived they listened to the poetry and music while they drank their cups of coffee. Takara was deep in thought, but she knew that she couldn't daydream on her first date, so she started talking to Naroki.

"So, did you like that last song they were playing?" Takara asked.

"It was OK, I'm more into upbeat pop than mellow pop," he answered.

"I'm into both," she continued, "For me if it's pop then I'll listen to it and give it try."

"Just wondering have you always wanted to perform here?"

Takara replied, "Me? Kind of but I'm not that good of a singer. I just sing for fun and that's it, but I also write songs."

"I'd love to read one of them. What do you write about?"

"I write about my experience and my feelings. Sometimes when I have a tantrum or something then I write down how I feel and put it into song. Also, when words get into my head I have to write them down and somehow it puts itself into song," she explained.

He said, "Wow, well that's really interesting and I kind of like that. I don't really know a lot of girls who can write songs. I guess it's a gift you have. You should be blessed."

"I wouldn't call it a gift. I mean a lot of artists write their own songs nowadays, but enough about me. What about you? What are your hobbies?"

"Right now, I'm just helping my friend with this project he's working on and I'm just still trying to look for my parents. It's really hard and I'm just trying to see if they'll just come to me, but I don't think that's happening."

"You know, if you wait they'll come to you. And patience is the key if you want to find something or someone," she exclaimed.

"I'm trying to be patient but it's driving me nuts at the fact that I haven't had any luck at finding them. It's OK though at least I found something much better."

Takara smiled, "Oh, wait they're playing my favorite song."

Takara blushed a little bit and once the song played Naroki looked at her. He saw her face light up in that dimmed room, and before he knew it she was smiling like never before. This was the first time Takara felt really happy and felt special. When the song was over she looked over at Naroki and she saw him staring at her, which made her blush even more. Naroki snapped out of it and decided to take Takara home.

"So do you know why that's my favorite song?" she asked.

"No, why? Is it because of the mellow beat?"

She answered, "No, it's because that was the song I wrote and I gave that song to them for someone to sing it. Finally, I got to hear it tonight."

"It's a beautiful song."

"Thank you."

They both laughed and everything was going smoothly until one of the NB guy's leader, Kito, walked in front of them. They both turned around, but the rest of the guys were blocking their way. Now, they were trapped in that small area with nowhere to run. Takara knew this was too good to be true. Although, she figures that if she just gives them some money then they'll just leave them alone. She felt scared even though she didn't show it, but if she kept her straight face on then nothing bad won't happen to her.

"Kito, what do you want? My money again?" she mocked.

"Please, I have all the money in the world now," he responded.

She scoffed, "Yeah right, I saw you mug another student the other day just to get their money. If you do want money then just ask and pay the person back."

"I don't want your damn money. I just need you to be a good little girl and come with me," he said.

"Why and where will you take me? Down the alley?"

"Please, I don't want to get intimate with you unless I have to. Just come with me or else you'll be sorry."

"I'll be sorry if come with you. And if you try to get frisky with me," she continued as she back punched one of the guys sneaking behind her, "Then looks like I'm going to have to play hard ball."

"Also, who do you people even work for? The Pervs Corporation?" Naroki teased.

"No, and if you want to be part of this too then you need to step off and let the girl go Romeo."

"No way, I would never let her get in the hands of you guys."

"If that's how you want it then boys take them down," he commanded.

The guys behind them went for them, but Takara was fast enough to punch them in the face and kick them in the stomach. She tried to remember everything Yuhi taught her, but she froze in place, and when one of the guys tried to punch her Naroki blocked him with his hands and threw him like a shot put. Someone grabbed Takara and she struggled to get out of their grasp, but it was too strong. Naroki threw a rock at the person and she was able get free. But part of her sleeve ripped and she fell to the concrete, which made her dirty. When the guy in the black ski mask tried to grab her again it was Naroki to the rescue. He told Takara to just run home and when she got up she ran as fast as she could. She slowed down once they were out of sight, and it began to rain. As she walked home she started to sob a bit and she didn't know what to do now. Her friend probably got kidnapped by now and she faced the most traumatic thing in her life. From then on she felt like nothing could get worse. She felt like that there was no hope for her, and she needs to make sure her mom doesn't see her like this. That was all she was concerned about, and when she got home she opened the door slowly so her mom won't hear a sound.

"Takara, are you home?"

"Yeah, I'm going up stairs now," she yelled.

When Aya stepped into the doorway and saw that Takara was dirty and soaking wet from the rain with part of her sleeve ripped, so she asked, "Takara, what happened to you?"

She excused, "Well, when I was on my way home I fell on accident and then my shirt got caught on a fence and ripped it a little bit. Then it started to rain, and that's why I like this."

"Well, get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold and also make sure you take a short warm shower," Aya told her.

Takara nodded and went straight to the shower. She kept contemplating on what had happened today, and she couldn't get those boys out of her head. Once she was done showering she went to her room to change. Then she looked out the window and started sobbing again with warm tears running down her cheek. She kept thinking about what happened to Naroki, and she knew that she shouldn't have run but it was because she was scared. Her heart sank as she kept thinking about him. Takara fell to her knees and prayed to make sure that he's all right. Then Toya knocked on her door.

"Takara, are you still changing?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Once you're done changing I need you to meet me outside and make sure your mother doesn't see you," he cited.

"OK," she yelled.

This really made Takara wonder if he was going to try to do something to make her happy, but she knew that nothing could make her day better. She had a feeling that this might be something worse. Takara was done changing, so she snuck outside like her father told her to and closed the door silently behind her. She saw her dad by the gate and ran up to him.

"So dad, where are we going?"

"You'll see, just follow me and if someone is following us just don't look back," he instructed.

They began walking with Takara not knowing what's coming up she started to wonder about where they're going. She just hopes that this won't lead her to any other gang who wants to kidnap her. Then again it's her dad he wouldn't do anything to hurt his own daughter. As they walked Takara heard the waves, so she knew that they were going somewhere around the beach. Once they arrived Toya led her to the shrine and then all of a sudden someone appeared right in front of her very eyes.

"Takara, I'd like you to meet Ceres," he introduced.

She looked at her and said, "Wait, you're the person who gave me these dreams I think."

"Yes, you're correct. Now, I'm here to tell you who you really are. You're a celestial maiden who protecting a lost treasure," Ceres then Takara froze and realized that all the ominous stuff happened to her only because of that fact. Her face was in disbelief she couldn't be celestial maiden, and she couldn't believe that she was on all this time. A lot of her unanswered questions will be answered now.


	6. Reasoning

Ch. 5

Reasoning

Toya and Ceres looked at her and saw that she was speechless. They didn't really know what to do to get her out of that phase. So Ceres started to tell her the secrets to her family's past.

"Takara, I know that you're surprised, but the thing is your mother was a celestial maiden too and she was the reincarnation of me. Your father was my celestial robe and he gave up his immortality to save your mother and you. So the heavens above agreed to give him his immortality back, but the deal was you needed to become the celestial maiden who needed to find this sacred treasure," she explained.

"Wait, then am I celestial maiden because of my bloodline?" she asked.

"No, it's because of that necklace you wear. You see, that celestial maiden turned into that necklace, so you can utilize her powers. We needed somebody to become her because the earth is going corrupt. The wildlife is dying. Now, we need you Takara to help restore the treasure and the earth."

She laughed, "So, you were the wind who knocked down that book an you're the celestial maiden in the story my dad told me about?"

"Yes, I am and I'll help you in finding the treasure but I can only help you seven times, so ask help from me when you really need it. Also, I must warn you there's someone trying to get you and use you for a very special project," she advised.

Toya asked, "Who is that someone?"

"Well, let's just say he's someone very close to you," she continued, "He's your mother's cousin's son, Rin. He looks a lot like his father, but his intention is much more grave. Trust me on how crazy he is because let's just say he killed someone he shouldn't have killed."

"Wait, please tell me his mom wasn't the Mikage that got killed," he cited.

"I'm afraid it was. I'm sorry to say that, but right now he's trying recreate the project. So Takara, I need you to train yourself and if you do have some trouble training just ask me. But remember that I can only help you seven times and that's it. I have to follow the Buddha's orders even if I don't want to. Although, I did ask someone to help you for long term help."

That was then someone emerged from a misty fog that covered a small corner of the shrine. The person was a man who was quite tall, but not as tall as her father. He had blonde hair just like her mom and all the way he was wearing white, and as the man stepped closer Takara was looking at him as if she's seen him before. She knew he was from somewhere, but she just can't quite recognize him. Then he started to speak.

"Hello Toya, and it's very nice to meet you Takara," he said.

"Dad, you know this man?" she asked.

He admitted, "Yeah, I do. Takara, meet your uncle, Aki."

"Uncle? You never said that you had a brother. In fact you never told me mom had a brother," she remembered.

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about our family," he continued, "Anyway, so you're going to help her? That's nice of you considering what you did to me fourteen years ago."

"Now, you know that wasn't really me and if it was me I would've gone on your side," he debated.

"Yeah sure, and you better make sure that my daughter doesn't get into any trouble. Other wise I swear I will kill you," Toya threatened.

"Too late, I'm already dead and Takara, if you're not comfortable with me following around in this form then I can turn into something else," he stated as he transformed from a human being into a dog.

Takara said in a calmed voice, "Well, I do feel happy. I feel like I have a real dog now even though it's my own uncle."

"Anyhow Takara, Aki will help with your training and how to control your powers and he can try to answer any questions that you have. Oh, and don't tell your mother about this cause she doesn't know anything about this. Your father never told her, so don't say a word. Well, I've said what I needed to say I must be off now. I'll be watching you guys," she said as she flew into the sky and disappeared into thin air.

They left the shrine while Takara was trying to absorb all that information in. She felt overwhelmed by everything that Ceres had told her and she doesn't know what to do. And now she has to find this treasure that she has no clue about and she doesn't even know where to start. As if this day hasn't been rough enough for her, and all of this was dumped on her on her birthday. She felt like her world already turned upside down and nothing can get worse. Although, her dog-uncle has been whining for that past several minutes, but she to ignore him. This kept making her wonder if her family has been keeping even more secrets from her. As she looked down she saw the face of that cute golden retriever and she gave him a small grin that didn't last long. When they arrived at the gate Toya stopped.

"Just in case your mom asks where we were tell her I got you a new dog for your birthday," he advised.

Takara scoffed, "Some birthday, my present was finding out that I'm a celestial maiden who needs to find this damn treasure that I don't even know what it looks like. What else have you been hiding from me? I have an arranged marriage with our neighbor's son."

"Hey, keep your voice down and I wouldn't keep that secret from you even if the world depended on it. You should be lucky that you had it told to your face than to be threatened by your own family," he continued, "Believe me, your mother went through worse than you. Not to mention, you've always wanted a dog so here you go.'

"This isn't a dog. It's my uncle who turned into a dog and I don't even know if he's as smart as a golden retriever, no offense," she complained.

Aki yelled, "Hey, I have all the traits you want in a dog. I'm loyal, kind, energetic, and cute."

"You better zip it when you get inside. Aya might recognize your voice," Toya reminded.

"Don't worry only you and Takara can hear me. If I do talk other people will only hear me bark."

"I guess you're considered a dog, but you're sleeping on the floor OK Spot or whatever you want your name to be," Takara stated.

"That's fine with me. Hey, let's try your powers right now. Open the gate by using your mind," he urged.

Takara gave him a puzzled look, but she was willing to try to use them. She stared at the gate and Aki kept telling her to concentrate, and her concentration paid off as she unlocked it. Then she tried to open it all the way through. It was opening slowly and slowly until she wanted to get inside so badly that it made her loose focus. When she did loose her focus the gate swung too hard and the metal gate flew to the front door and made a huge raucous. Takara turned red as she hoped that none of the neighbors heard it, but most importantly of all her mom. She put her head into her hands and felt even more distraught. Toya looked at the door and saw that the beautiful harmony white door turned brown as some wood chips fell off. His eyes bugged out as he looked at Takara, and Aki was just surprised at how powerful she threw it.

"Looks like we've got a lot of work to do," Aki said as he stared at the horribly damaged door.

She felt as if this day has been getting worse as the minutes pass, but all she can think about now is how she's going to explain the door to her mom. That was when Aya opened the door and the gate dropped into the house. She looked up and Takara just froze in place.

"What happened here?" Aya asked.

"Uh, uh well I can explain this. There was, um," Takara stuttered.

"There were a couple of burglars trying get through the gate, and one of them were so strong that they ripped the gate open and luckily we came running and we scared them away," he explained.

"Yeah, and where did you two go?" she asked.

Takara exclaimed, "Well, dad came with me and bought me a dog for my birthday. See, I'm naming him Spot."

"OK, we never really discussed about getting a dog, but since today is your birthday it's fine with me. But just make sure he's house broken otherwise he goes back to the pound,' she said.

"Don't worry I won't do all the stuff regular dogs do," Aki stated.

They went inside and Toya put the gate on the side of the house and shook his head. Now, he's afraid about what Takara is going to do to the whole house, but he'll just have to see. Takara went upstairs and changed into her pajamas while Aki was outside. She let him in once she was done. She lay down onto her comfortable bed and Aki lay down on the hard cool floor. Takara looked out the window and she saw the glistening moon, and she wondered about how her life is going to be now at the fact that she needs to train herself and find this mystery thing. That was when she also wondered if Naroki was OK. When she saw him he was still trying to fight off the NB guys. It looked like that he was struggling though, but she just hopes that Naroki will be outside of the school once she gets out. She slowly went into a deep sleep and still hoping that Naroki is alive and breathing.

Naroki, wet and beaten, walked in fast pace to head quarters so he can get to safety and hope that no one else will attack him. He wondered though, about Takara. He wondered if she got home safely and if she was OK. After all, she looked very traumatized at what had happen to her, and he remembered that panicked look she had on her face when he told her to run. Finally, he arrived and he took the elevator to talk to Rin about what happened. When he came into his office he was shocked since he saw the NB guys in there. Naroki then took a vase that was on the table and threw it at one of the guy's head. He threw it well considering that it shattered right into the guy's face.

"First you attack me and my girlfriend now you're attacking my best friend. Now, it's personal," he threatened as he lifted his fist to punch Kito.

Rin stopped him and said, "Whoa Naroki, they work for me, for us actually. I see that you bumped into them on your way here."

"You think? They attacked me and Takara. Wait, they work for us? You've got to be kidding me. I mean they attacked me, Rin. You would attack your own best friend just for your own personal game," he continued, "Plus, you said no one would get hurt. Well, Takara got hurt and you should've seen the look on her face…"

Rin interrupted, "Hold it right there, I did not hurt her. In fact, I told those boys not to do anything that drastic. But since they did I'm taking away half of what I should've paid them."

"You're the one who paid them," Naroki realized.

"You gotta do what you gotta do."

"So in doing that you were willing to hurt my girlfriend and your best friend?" he asked.

"I forgot to tell them not to attack you, and since when is Takara your girlfriend? I mean I bet she forgot all about you since what happened to her," he answered.

"Well, I was going to ask her, but those boys interrupted me" he excused.

Rin scoffed, "I thought you weren't interested in girls right now. You're supposed to be focusing on the project and you can't go out with the project. I'm banning you from even talking to her ever again. You better obey that otherwise you're out of this."

"Fine, I won't see her ever again. But are those guys still going to work for us?"

"Yes, they are. They're going to keep a close eye on Takara when they hang around the school. I told them not to go anymore since they work for us now," he continued, "So you're out of that job. Just work on something else."

Naroki nodded and headed out of the office to get to his room. While he grabbed a towel from the bathroom he lay down on his bed and kept thinking about her. She couldn't be erased from his mind and now he knows how crazy he is about her. He needs to tell her how he feels even though he's ban from seeing her nothing can keep him from ever talking to her. The smile she had on her face when he was at the café with her made him smile, and the way she laughed when he walked her home made him feel bubbly on the inside. That was then Naroki decided to see her tomorrow even though he's banned. No matter what his love for Takara is too strong and nothing can hold it back. Not even his best friend who is acting like his boss now. Until tomorrow Naroki took a shower, and he slowly fell asleep on his bed, while thinking about Takara.

It was early in the morning when Takara woke up and when opened her eyes she started to remember what happened in her dream last night. She was lucky that it wasn't real until she saw her uncle on the floor in dog form. Then she shook her head in disbelief and she was really hoping that it wasn't real. She got out of bed and got ready for school, but then she accidentally stepped on Aki while she was getting up. Fortunately, no one got hurt Aki just ran and bumped into the door.

"Ow. Would you watch where you step next time? I almost got killed," he complained.

"Sorry, I just woke up and my eyes are still tired. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to get ready for school," she said.

Aki asked, "Do you need me to walk you? After all, I am your loyal dog now."

"No, I'm good. I always walk with my friend to school," she answered.

"Fine, but I'm still going to follow you anyway," he told her.

Takara gave him a thumbs up and went into the bathroom. When she looked into the mirror she saw something. Something that would probably lead her closer to the treasure, but then it went away. The clue to the treasure just disappeared right before her very eyes. When she looked into mirror again she remembered one night a man stood behind her and it startled her. Then she realized that the man was her uncle, and no wonder he looked so familiar to her. Once she was done in the bathroom she went back into her bedroom to get changed.

"OK, you were the guy who was behind me one night when I was in the bathroom," she declared.

"Yeah, so?"

"Was there some kind of reason why you snuck up on me and almost gave me a heart attack?" she deliberately asked.

He answered, "It was just to give you a sign. That was the day Ceres asked me to help you with your training and so forth. But anyway I can see you need to get changed. I'll be outside by the door then."

He left the room and while she was changing she needed her brush, which she left in the bathroom. She concentrated on getting it here and before she knew it, it appeared right into her hands. She was very surprised at the fact that she actually got it to come into her hands. Maybe training herself won't take that much work, and she's got step one done already. Once she was done getting ready she tried to open the door without going up to it. She stared at the doorknob and tried really hard to concentrate; therefore she'll be able to open it without ripping it off of its hinges. Takara turned the doorknob and slowly opened it. When it was open Aki was right in front of her.

"You did it, Takara, good job, and you managed to leave it on its hinges. Now, I think I'll be able to train you easier," he exclaimed.

"Thanks, I did what you said. To just concentrate on it and that's all I did."

"That also tells me that I'm going to be a great teacher," he bragged.

"Oh boy, I hope you will be. I really need to find this treasure quickly. That way I can go back to having a normal carefree life," she said.

He told her, "I don't think it's going to happen that quickly. You see, when your mother was possessed by Ceres let's just say it took more than a month to find her robes."

"How long did it take? I mean my dad was the robe so he probably just gave it to her and she went away within a month. Then they lived happily ever after," Takara hoped.

"Not exactly, you see your dad had amnesia so he didn't know that he was the robe a year later."

"What? Ah man! Why did this happen?" she complained. "But, maybe we need to find someone without a past and then they'll lead us to the treasure," she continued, "Yeah, that's a good plan."

"Not really, so looks like you're just going to have to suck it up and find it on your own, with my help at least," he stated.

Takara felt like that this search could take forever, but she's going to make sure that she finds it fast. She went down stairs and went outside hoping that Aki won't follow. Unfortunately, he was right by her side when she got out, and she rolled her eyes and started walking to school. They didn't talk throughout their walk and everything was silent between them. Then she spotted Keiko and she ran up to them. Takara wondered what she was going to say to her if she asks about how her birthday was. She was confused about what to say.

"Hey Takara! Whose this little cutie?" she asked.

"This is my new dog, Spot," Takara answered.

Keiko stated, "Aw, he's so cute. So how was your date with Naroki yesterday? Did he make a move?"

"No, it wasn't that serious, but we did talk about a lot of things and we had coffee from the café and everything. It was pretty romantic," she explained.

"Wow, and he didn't even make a move yet. But, I think you might've forgotten something," she mentioned.

Takara questioned, "What could I have forgotten?"

"Um, Shinri remember? You said you were going to meet him at his house around seven or something and you promised him that you would show up, but you stood him up," she continued, "Now, I know you like Naroki and everything, but breaking a promise is not something I support."

"Listen, I was trying to tell my dad that I needed to be somewhere else but then he told me to hold it off. Then he surprised me with Spot, so I guess I forgot about that," she explained. "Is he mad at me now?"

"Let's just say he's walking this way and you don't want to see his face now."

Takara turned around and she couldn't even see Shinri's face. Mainly because he covered his head with his hood, and Takara felt this guilt building up inside of her. She's never broken a promise before and even though she did have an excuse she wished that she would've remembered last night and went to his house anyway even though it was late. When he got closer Takara tried to see under his hood, but he just turned away from her. He kept on walking and Takara kept on staring at him. She sighed and looked at Keiko and she was nodding her head at her. Then she looked at Aki and even he was nodding his head at her. She rolled her eyes at him and she looked at Shinri again. Feeling guilty she tried to catch up with him, but he heard her footsteps so he walked even faster. Takara stopped, Keiko and Aki caught up to her.

"It's OK, Takara, he'll come around. Although even your dog thought it was wrong," she comforted.

"I really need to think up of a good apology. I don't want him to stay mad at me forever," she said in a devastated voice.

Keiko said, "He can't stay mad at you forever. In fact, no one can stay mad forever, unless the person is a total lunatic. Just don't worry about it, now come on let's get to school.'

They began to walk again, but the guilt inside of Takara kept rising as she took each step. They got to the school and Takara stayed out for a second to try to think of a good way to apologize to Shinri. She hated the fact that she broke just one promise and now she has to go on this guilt trip. When she looked down she saw Aki staring right at her.

"What are you looking at?" she yelled.

"You broke a promise? All I can say is don't be like your father. He broke a promise too and it made your mother's heartbreak," he said.

"I had an excuse and you should know that. Plus what do you know about my parent's relationship anyway? You were probably possessed or something," she argued.

"I may have been, but I know pretty much everything now since Ceres told me what happened when I wasn't there. And I saw your father, he broke a number of things and it made your mother depressed," he continued, "Well, since you're at school now I'm just going to leave you here."

Takara yelled, "OK, I don't know what you're talking about. You see my parents now and they're happy as clams!"

"Yeah, fine don't believe me!" he yelled back as he walked back home.

Takara scoffed and walked into the school she ran to her first class and she prayed that the day would pass by fast. When lunchtime came around she was afraid to even go into the cafeteria because of a couple of things. One was because of Shinri and how she was going to apologize to him and secondly the NB guys might try to kidnap her again. She just held her breath and went in, and those guys weren't even there anymore. She was so relieved, but she still had to deal with Shinri. So she tried to look around for him but he wasn't there either. Then to her surprise the school's wannabe crew stopped in front her.

"Well, well, if it isn't miss goody-goody princess. I heard that the NB guys can't come to the school anymore and it was all because of you," one of the girls stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever, you can make all the excuses you want. But how dare you kick out my boys out of this school. I'll be watching you princess," she threatened.

When she walked away with her crew Takara felt enraged so she clenched her fist and out of nowhere the school lunch came flying at those girls. It hit all of them right in their face and outfits and before they knew everyone was laughing at their mystery lunch drenched clothes. They all went running into the bathroom crying and screaming like babies wanting attention. Takara snickered when they left and the cafeteria calmed down for a little bit, and she saw Keiko sitting by herself. Takara walked to her table and sat down.

"Did you see what happened to those girls?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah, I was standing right in front of them and apparently they think that I'm the reason that the NB boys aren't coming back,' she said.

Keiko said in a content matter, "If those boys aren't coming back because of you then thank you very much. Now, I won't have to worry about my money getting stolen. Plus who will miss them anyway?"

"Apparently those girls will," Takara continued, "Hey, have you seen Shinri anywhere? I really want to talk to him."

"Sorry, but I don't even know where he is. Heck, he doesn't even want to talk to me," she continued, "All I can say if no matter what just try to make him talk to you. Then you'll be fine."

"Thanks for the advice, but I just need to find him right now. I don't want our friendship to be ruined just because I broke my promise. By the way what was he going to give me anyway?" she asked.

When Keiko heard that question she turned around and looked around the cafeteria for a little while. When Takara went in front of her she turned away, and as Takara kept trying to face her Keiko kept avoiding her. Until Keiko got up and ran to the bathroom, Takara followed. When she arrived at the door of the bathroom she ran into those girls. The girls just put up their nose and walked away. Takara barged in and then tried to get Keiko to talk to her.

"Keiko, please tell me what he was going to give me," she begged.

"All right, thing is he really liked you. Ever since he met you had a thing for you and yesterday he was going to…" she stuttered.

"Going to what?"

"He was going to ask you to his girlfriend. There I said and I think I know what your answer might've been," she assumed.

With her heart beating and her face down, Takara felt even more guilty and she really needs to go up to Shinri and talk to him A tear almost ran down her cheek, but she held her sadness in and showed only her shocked face. Keiko just looked at her and realized that maybe she should've let Shinri tell her. Now, that her heart dropped Takara went out of the bathroom and leaned against the wall. She knew that she can't live with this knot in her chest, so she started to plan what she's going to do once school is over. Then Keiko got out of the bathroom and she put her hands on Takara's shoulder to try to comfort her.

"So, what would you have said to him?" she asked.

"I don't know. Now that I do know that he likes me I don't know whom to like now. I mean I still like Naroki and I like Shinri as a friend and that's all," she continued, "Right now, I just have a lot of mixed feelings. I don't know who like. Heck, I don't even know what to say to him."

Keiko comforted, "It'll be fine. Just tell him how you feel and if you don't want to then just tell him that you'll think about it."

Takara smiled at her and when the bell rang they ran to class. Luckily, they arrived in class on time once again. But Takara was still trying to plan how she was going to apologize to Shinri, so she wasn't focusing in class at all. When she looked out of the window she thought she saw Naroki, and when she blinked the image of Naroki was gone. That was then she thought about him, and she wondered if he was made it out OK. She remembered that he told her to run when the guys attacked them, and all she was thinking about was him at that point. When she looked across the room she saw Shinri and he didn't even bother to look at her or say hi to her. Takara was stuck in this web of crushes since she really likes Naroki and she had a good time with him last night. Then since Keiko dropped the bomb about Shinri she keeps thinking about the good times they spent together. After that class was over she got through all of the other classes. Finally school was over and she thought that maybe Naroki was in front of the school waiting for her. She ran to the door hoping that he'd be there, but when she opened the doors he was nowhere to be found. Then she finally thought that maybe the NB guys kidnapped him instead, so she just decided to walk home until someone snuck behind her.

"So waiting for your boyfriend?" he asked.

Takara said, "That guy is not my boyfriend. Listen Shinri, I've been meaning to speak to you."

"Well, it's a little late for that right now," he stated.

"I'm sorry for not going to your house yesterday," she apologized.

"I know you are sorry, but you promised and you didn't come through with it!" he yelled.

"But really, I feel terrible about this and I don't know how to make it up to you. Besides saying sorry and that I promise you I'll never break another promise again," she swore. "Oh, and Keiko kind of told me what you were going to give me."

"Oh, well yeah. Now you know. Listen, I forgive you and just make sure that this doesn't happen again."

"I promise it won't."

Shinri asked, "So what's your answer?"

"Well, I don't know yet actually. I'm still kind of shocked about that," she answered.

"Well, just promise me that you'll get back to me. Right now, I gotta get home so I'll see you."

When he left Takara felt like the guilt has been lifted off of her shoulders, but she still felt bad that she didn't have a positive answer for him. Even though she apologized, she didn't know what to do with her confused feelings. She just started walking home and hoped that an answer would come to her. All she could think about was what Shinri had told her, and she knew that she needed to keep that promise. Even if it meant saying that she doesn't feel the same way that he feels for her. It doesn't seem like a difficult decision, but her choice was to choose the guy she's known her whole life or the guy she just met a couple of days ago who is sweet and kind. Her head was throbbing with pain when she pictured those two boys in her mind. When she looked ahead she saw someone in front of the gate, and she realized it was someone that she was worried sick about. So she ran as fast as she could to see if he was real. Fortunately, he was standing right there when Takara stopped and she gave him a huge hug.

"Oh my gosh, I thought you were kidnapped or even worse," she said.

"Well, don't worry I'm fine. I wanted to see how you were," Naroki responded.

Takara pulled away from him and answered, "Don't worry I got back safely. I was so worried about you."

"I'm glad to hear that you were concerned about me," he chuckled.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you were alive that's all. I'm glad you are and I'm sorry if the date didn't turn out so well," she apologized.

"Don't worry, at least the first half was very…"

"Takara! Get in the house!" her dad yelled.

Takara said with an embarrassed face, "I have to go now."

"I'll see you around then."

He walked away and she stared at him as he walked down the sidewalk. She ignored at the fact that her dad was still yelling at her to get in. Then Aki barked at her so loudly that it broke her stare and got her to go into the house. She was rabid at him and her father since her father drove Naroki away and Aki stopped her from daydreaming. Once she put her stuff on the couch she walked up to her dad.

"What the heck was that?" she yelled.

"More like, who the heck was that?" Toya corrected.

Takara argued, "It doesn't matter who that was. You scared him and that's why he ran away."

"First off, I want to know who that person was. So tell me, who was he?" he asked.

"OK, he's one of my new friends that you haven't met before. Now, can you please tell me why you barged into my conversation with him?"

He stated, "Gee, I don't know. Can you tell me why you were on a date with him yesterday?"

"Wait, how did you… Oh, you little snitch!" she yelled as she looked at Aki.

"He didn't tell me anything. Ceres told me what happened yesterday, so don't come up with any excuses cause she's been watching you over these last fourteen years," he continued, "Not to mention you know how I feel about you dating, and that guy looks like bad news."

Takara yelled up to the ceiling, "Why Ceres? Why did you have to snitch on me?" She cried, "Come on! Cut me some slack. He's a really nice guy and I know he won't hurt me."

"You don't know that Takara, he might be in a gang for all we know. Don't say that he defended you when those guys attacked. He might be working with them," Aki cited.

"Oh and I also heard from Ceres about what happened at school today. The school's lunch on the girls," Toya reminded.

"Yeah, well my magic kind of got out of control. They made me mad so it just happened," she admitted.

"You really need to learn how to control your emotions as well as your powers. Now come on, let's go into the backyard so I can train you," he ordered.

"But I have homework and all that stuff," she excused.

"It's Friday anyway. You can do it tomorrow."

Takara felt desperate to get out the house and Aki prayed that she won't destroy the whole neighborhood with her newly found powers. It wasn't long till Takara thought about Naroki once again.

58


End file.
